


Howling At The Moon: Companion's Champion

by Nanicane



Series: Howling at the Moon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanicane/pseuds/Nanicane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selyna came to Skyrim to find her kin but, to her dismay she finds nothing but a shell. Forced to stay in Skyrim, she finds solace in the work given by the Companions. Becoming the Dragonborn was enough for her until a certain wolf came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in Skyrim

 It had all been a blur, the dragon, the fighting and the escape. Now, standing in a pre-dominantly Nord settlement…she could feel the tension building inside of her. Ralof had been kind enough but she had learned that her kind was not tolerated in many of the main towns in Skyrim. She had come from Morrowind seeking her brother, who had fool heartedly believed in Ulfric Stormcloak and was killed in the process, until she had to burn his remains and placed them in a pouch for burial. She could never bury her brother in a country full of enemies. Her luck had never been the best and when the Imperials had found her sneaking behind Ulfric Stormcloak and his guards it seemed she was fated to die in a land that abhorred her with every fiber of their being. However, her luck had looked up when a dragon attacked Helgen and burned the settlement to the ground as she made her way out of Helgen and to Riverwood with Ralof. Why she had chosen the Nord was a mystery to her. Ralof was a large Nord, not that largest she’d seen, and he had typical long blonde hair that framed his face. The man looked exhausted as he finished talking to his sister, Gerdur. The woman was nice enough to give her a few things that would help her in the quest to Whiterun and the items she had looted from the dead would fetch a decent bit of coin in the nearby shop.

“Whiterun is not far from here, head out of town and try your best to follow the road. I think I’m going to go inside and sleep.” Ralof slowly stood up and looked over at the dark elf woman near him.

“Thank you Ralof.” The Nord man gave her only a nod.

“What is your name elf?” His rough voice asked her when she had begun to walk in the direction of Riverwood Trader.

“Selyna, of House Redoran.” She watched the Nord’s body tense up before she turned and went to the front door of the Riverwood Trader.

“You will not!” A male voice yelled as Selyna stood in front of the door,

“Pray tell, how will we get it back brother?” A woman’s voice yelled back.

Selyna opened the door to the Riverwood Trader to see two people, an Imperial man and woman who were similar in their features were arguing about something.

“This discussion is over.” The man ground out, the woman crossed her arms over her breasts and walked over to a nearby small table and sat at it with an angry pout on her pretty face.

“Oh hello! Here to do some trading?” The man feigned happiness when she could see the woman and himself were very angry at one another.,

“Yes. I have items to trade. I overheard an argument, is there something wrong?”

“Camilla and I were robbed naught but two days ago, the thieves stole nothing but our prized possession. A Golden Claw.” He heard a snort from his sister and flung her a dirty look.

“Lucan has shown it off too much and he was surprised when thieves stole it.” The woman, Camilla had her braid in her hand and was fixing it as she either ignored or avoided her brother’s glare.

“Ah, is there a chance that you know where the thieves had run off to?” Selyna asked as she looked from the brother to the sister.

Her hands quickly delved into her knapsack, pulled a few gems from one pocket and handed them to Lucan.

“Someone told us they had seen shifty characters heading up the mountain towards Bleak Falls Barrow.” Lucan answered as he handed her 15 gold in exchange for the gems.

“I will look into it for you for a price.” Selyna told Lucan.

“We will give you a few items from our last shipment.” Camilla promised,

“Camilla--” She silenced him with a glare and her brother nodded.

Selyna left the building and sold a few daggers she had found along with several hides to the smithy, he was thankful and he provided her with amble coin. So, she bought herself half-decent armor and a new long sword. The settlement was small and it seemed that all of the townsfolk knew one another even if they did not like them.

“Hello.” Selyna turned her eyes to the right to see a Nord man leaning against a beam to the Riverwood Trader.

Not much taller than herself, slender feminine features with a hairstyle that resembled a woman’s. Selyna swore if only the man had breasts that he could impersonate a woman wonderfully.

“Hello.” She was ready for a fight if it came down to it, so she was cautious.

“I see that you came out of the Riverwood Trader. I was wondering if she spoke about any one in particular.” Selyna shook her head; the man had to be a bard.

“Damn, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have been vying for her affections for some time now but that damned elf thinks to gain the upper hand on me for her heart. I would like for you to give her this letter and say it is from Faendal.” He held out a note for her and she took it.

“I would like to go and see Gerdur first if that is alright with you.” She told him, giving him the falsest smile she could procure.

“That is fine.” He smiled back at her and wandered over to the inn.

“Definitely a bard.” She murmured to herself.

Selyna was not fond of doing something as low as this but having him show such disdain over the elf (and that he was a womanly bard) make her see the man was not fit for the strong, independent woman in the traders. Faendal had greeted her happily when she had come into the village like they had been long-lost kin, she appreciated him. Added to his kindness, he gave off such strong aura and being a hunter could be very profitable. Selyna grinned; when she wanted to she could be very, very cunning.

 

Selyna knew the three fighters did not expect a dark elf to come over to the giant, taking a powerful swing at the giant to try and bring it down. It was wounded and an arrow to the head from the painted Nord woman brought it tumbling down. The same painted Nord woman slung her bow over her upper body then walked over to Selyna,

“You show promise; you could be a good Shield-Sister.” The woman sounded like she was boasting.

“Shield-Sister?” Selyna looked at the woman quizzically.

“Yes, we are a part of the Companions.”

“Oh, the Companions. I shall have to come and prove my mettle to your leader then.” Selyna told the woman though, she was trying to be rid of this country long before that.

Selyna caught the only man in the group staring at her. He was a large Nord, bigger than Ralof and much more intimidating and handsome. Golden eyes, strong, weathered face with a muscular body. This man was accustomed to fighting daily and honing his skills. He had a few visible scars on his face and neck and she was sure his war paint around his eyes covered one or two scars up as well.

“Yes, we are located in Whiterun. Any of the town’s people can direct you to Jorrvaskr.” The woman didn’t say anything else so; she turned and walked away towards the town on the hill.

Selyna watched them all begin to leave, except the handsome Nord who had his eyes on her.

“We could use a woman like you. I’m Farkas by the way.” His voice made the space between her legs wet, she did not know that sexual attraction could be so….quick.

She could have sworn that his eyes narrowed like a predator hunting its prey,

“I’m Selyna, Of House Redoran.” This Nord understood who she was but did not seem to care.

“I hope you can join the companions Selyna of House Redoran.” He told her then left her alone to her own thoughts.

“Nerevar guide me. I need it now.” She whispered to herself before continuing to Whiterun.

“Halt! No one is allowed in the town except for official or trade business because of the dragons.” The guard gave her a look that told her he wouldn’t let her in even if she did have official business as she came up to the large door.

“I bring news from Gerdur in Riverwood; she is concerned for the settlements safety.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Then the Jarl will want to hear her plea. Go on up but, be mindful of your actions.” Selyna wanted to roll her eyes.

Years of her ancestors fighting off Nords in the Velothi Mountains hardened her opinion of the whole race and she would only deal with the brainless oafs if she had to. Thankfully the town was made up of different races and it made her a bit more comfortable in the town. Finding the Jarl was easy but since she was in his Hold, he dragged her into helping his court-wizard who then proceeded to tell her that he wanted her to find some sort of stone in Bleak Falls Barrow. Selyna had no choice but to accept the quest she was given. Selyna was thankful the Jarl was sending a few more guards to help out Riverwood just in case a dragon so happened to attack the town. But, for tonight, Selyna was thinking a hot meal and with a warm bed was feeling just right for her.

 

Farkas stretched as he walked down the steps to the market place just after the sun had risen. He was going to be leaving Whiterun for a quest somewhere else in the Hold. He wasn’t prepared to see the beautiful dark elf he had met several days ago was looking at the fruits and vegetables at Carlotta Valentia’s stall. He was surprised she was wearing her armor still; he could smell the strength and years of battle on her. The House of Redoran had been known to most Nord children when he was younger but he had not cared for history like his brother had at one point. He watched her barter with the young woman for one fruit and two vegetables he did not care for. There was fierceness in her that seemed to awaken the wolf inside. High cheek bones but a full face and full lips, two scars coming down from her left eye with war paint coming off and down the ends of her eyes and finished close to the middle of her throat that was the color of her eyes but very lighter. Her lips were only a shade lighter than her blue/gray body and he just found himself licking his lips as he stared at them. Simple brown hair pulled together by two braids from each side, it made her very lovely pointed ears stick out so everyone could see them. Farkas found everything about the well-toned but curvy woman attractive despite her race being known for not having attractive people.

“It is nice to see you again.” Selyna uttered a curse under her breath as she turned and found the Nord who had haunted her dreams for the past few nights standing behind her.

“Yes, it is nice to see you as well Farkas.” She stood at attention and tried to disperse the fluttery feeling in her stomach and the wetness that pooled between her legs.

“You have not come to Jorrvaskr.” He simply stated.

“I did not know they hunted their prospective recruits down. I shall be more careful next time.” Selyna smirked and she watched his mouth do so as well.

“No. I am leaving for a quest today. But, before I leave I was going to stop at the Bannered Mare for ale or two. Would you care to join me?” Farkas felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest then.

“I would but I’ve been hunted down by a Companion. I should go up to Jorrvaskr now and acquaint myself with your Shield-Siblings. Perhaps when you return?” Farkas noticed her gray/blue cheeks take on a slight rosy tint.

“I will hold you to your word.” He told her sternly before he turned and walked to the Bannered Mare.

 

Selyna held her head high as the sweat dripped into her eyes. Vilkas, Farkas’ twin brother stood before her in a similar state but panting. He had tested her battle prowess and he was impressed by her skill, he now knew she had to have been trained thoroughly from childhood.

“You are not bad for a whelp. Here, take my sword up to Eorlund. Be careful, that sword is worth more than your life.” Selyna glared at him, clearly angered by his comment.

“That statement can be proven false Nord.” She snatched the sword from his grip and walked off towards Eorlund’s Forge.

She made her way up the steps to the Sky-Forge, seeing an older, tall, battle worn, and gray haired man who was hammering away at a sword he had just fired.

“Master Eorlund?” Selyna moved towards the man but he did not speak.

He hammered away until he deemed the sword worthy then dipped it gently in the water next to him then looked at her.

“Yes?”

“I have a sword that Vilkas wants repaired.” She pulled the sword from her belt and handed it to the Master smithy.

“The Forge is very beautiful; I have seen none like it.” Selyna said to him once he took the sword and her eyes looked up to the large eagle shadowing the forge, as if the statue had a soul that fired each sword, each mace and each shield with its out life force.

“It is rumored that the forge was made before Man or Elf came to Nirn.” Eorlund placed Vilkas’s sword beside the forge then looked at her.

“A word of advice: you shouldn’t be anyone’s errand boy no matter who they are.” Selyna smirked and bowed her head in understanding.

“I shall take my leave then.” She bowed to the Master Smithy then turned to walk away but was stopped by his voice.

“I have a favor to ask of you. My wife is still grieving over the loss of our son and she needs her husband. Can you take this shield I made to Aela?” Eorlund grabbed a shield beside the forge.

Selyna took the shield and smirked at the Master Smithy,

“I thought you said don’t be an errand boy?” He gave her a slight smile; she took the shield and bowed to him once more before making her way back down into Jorrvaskr.

She found Aela sitting at the large eating table eating a Shepard’s Pie. Selyna walked up to the Huntress and held the shield out to the seemingly wild woman.

“Eorlund asked me to deliver this shield to you Aela.” Aela looked up at Selyna, took the shield and inspected it.

“Exceptional work from him as always. I will thank him properly.” Aela shooed her away so she could finish her meal.

Selyna had realized that quite a few of the Companions were not fond of newcomers but she ignored them, she was a seasoned warrior probably more so that Aela, Ria, Njada and the twins. She saw Vilkas from the corner of her eye and made her way towards him,

“Anything I can do?” She asked and he gave her a critical eye.

Vilkas looked very similar to his brother except that he was slightly shorter and had shorter hair; he was also not as muscular as his brother.

“I do have work for you. Someone wants a person here in town to stop doing whatever they are doing. I don’t want to hear a about a death, understood?” He asked her harshly,

“Understood.”

 

Selyna splashed her face with the cold flowing water from a stream close to one of the farms outside of Whiterun. She had just come from Riverwood and she needed a break, what had happened at Bleak Falls Barrow had taken her completely by surprise. The wind had been knocked out of her and it felt like her soul had been filled by an unknown power. It was intrusive and a part of her felt violated by the power now inside of her body, waiting like an assassin in the shadows to strike. The knowledge plagued her as she went into Whiterun and up into Dragonsreach. It was almost maddening. She found that Farengar was not alone when she walked into his room, a woman with her face covered stood beside him looking at a map. Selyna removed the Dragonstone from her knapsack and handed it to the wizard,

“Thank you! Hopefully we can take the knowledge from this and learn how to maybe defeat the dragons.”

“Farengar!” Selyna turned around and found Irileth running towards the room,

“Irileth?” His voice wavered as she moved into the room.

“Another dragon has been sighted, we need you. You, come along as well. We may have need of you yet.” Irileth left the room and Selyna along with the wizard followed the woman up a flight of stairs.

Two guards were explaining what they had seen at a nearby watch tower, the Jarl’s face paled and his hands tensed at his side.

“Go rest now, you’ve earned it.” The Jarl was in no mood now, the guards left the room slowly and then his eyes shifted to Irileth and Farengar.

“Jarl.” Irileth said quietly and his eyes shifted to Selyna.

“I want to thank you for helping Farengar, I will see you it that you received a token worthy of what you have done. Although, I do have another favor to ask of you. You are the only person to come close to a dragon and survive, I would like for you to go with Irileth to the Western Watchtower and help her there.” The jarl said nothing more before exiting the room to go out to the porch.

“Come. We have work to be done.” Irileth told her as she turned and began to descend the stairs.

“How I am to defeat a dragon escapes me.” Selyna mumbled to herself before following the other Dunmer woman.

 

“I see evidence of a dragon attack but no dragon.” Irileth grumbled as they slowly moved towards the broken stair case leading up to the entrance for the Western Watchtower, surrounded by fires and debris scattered around the tower and the field before it.

“Our eyes could be deceiving us.” Selyna told her then they both continuously scanned the area and skies as they made their way up to the entrance.

“No! Go back! It’s already taken—it’s coming back!” The frightened solider had come from the watchtower and as soon as he saw the shape of a dragon in the sky coming towards their position he panicked.

Irileth and Selyna both looked to where he pointed and a roar tore through the skies as they watched the dragon fly towards the tower.

“ _DOVAHKIIN!”_ Selyna’s head whipped around to look at the beautifully golden, large dragon flying towards the area where she stood.

Selyna watched as its maw slowly started to open with flames welling up in the back of its throat.

“ _YOL…!”_ The fire erupted from the dragon’s throat and Selyna had to jump to avoid it but only just.

Fire scorched her left bicep and she cried out in pain but she would not lie down like a dog and die. She pulled her long sword from her back, wincing from the pain and the dragon landed not too far from her. So, she charged the dragon and swung her long sword, the blow left the dragon roaring. It took to the sky with a loud rumble,

“ _Krif krin. Pruzah!”_ Selyna gasped at the speech, _Fight courageously. Good!_

“Keep your bows trained on it men!” Irileth yelled.

Her body was frozen in that moment, her soul…every piece of her felt this beast as it flew and somehow she knew it felt her. Her soul ached and she could not fathom her bond to his creature. Arrows pierced the skin in-between its scales and the blood was forming on different parts of its body and Selyna felt the desire to weep for this creature’s death which was coming sooner than she had hoped. The guards had shot arrows through the thin webbing of his massive wings and its ability to fly so, now it was grounded. Selyna rushed the dragon; she could feel its death needed to be at her hand. Her blade was lodged into its chest with all of her might and she let the tears flow free from her eyes.

“ _DOVAHKIIN! NO!!”_ A sob tore from Selyna’s throat and she fell to her knees.

The body began to burn up into ashes as streams of white, cream, orange and yellow lights surrounded her. Her soul was being filled and the knowledge on how to use the words she had seen in Bleak Falls and then it was all over. The skeleton of the dragon lay before her and she just couldn’t stop herself from crying, her hand reached out and touched the skeleton’s snout. His name on her tongue, Mirmulnir, and all of his knowledge now ran through her and she felt stronger. His life had given her power that she couldn’t completely comprehend.

“By Talos! You’re the Dragonborn!” Her red eyes shifted to the guards who were coming to stand near her as they hung their mouths in awe and wonder.

“Dovah—Dragonborn?” The language the dragon had spoken swam in her head and it was hard to grab onto her own native tongue let alone common tongue.

“Nord Legends, One who is born with a mortal body but the blood and soul of a dragon. Akatosh’s chosen.” Selyna frowned at this new knowledge before standing up and looking from one guard to another.

“Nonsense, all I see here is a dead dragon. “ Irileth said as she walked up to the group,

“Go and tell the Jarl what has been done here, he will want to know that dragons are able to be felled.” Selyna sighed, looked at the dragon skeleton then turned and started to make her way back up to Whiterun.

“ _DOVAHKIIN!!”_


	2. Cry Wolf

A groan escaped Farkas’s lips as he stretched out his body; he had spent the night with his brother drinking at the Bannered Mare until late in the morn. His head was pounding but a normal man would have fainted with how much he had drunk. Farkas ran a rough hand through his hair and let out a sigh,

“Here you go sweetie.” Tilma placed a small health potion at his bedside table and then went to make his brother’s bed.

“Vilkas—?”

“He woke but an hour ago with the same ailment. Now, drink up.” Farkas drank the health potion and felt marginally better because of it.

“Many thanks Tilma.” He groaned as his senses cleared up.

“I’ll ready a bath for you. Skjor has asked for you, a new companion has entered and he wants you to show her where she will be staying from now on.” Tilma brought him in a few linens for drying off and Farkas willingly went and grabbed the tub so the old woman would not have to.

He helped her warm the water in the pots and went she left and he settled down into the hot water, he felt all the dirty, grime, and weariness wash away from his body. He washed quickly so that he could have time to sit and enjoy the warmth of the water. With a sigh he relaxed as much as he could in the tub, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. The smell of _her_ , found its way to his nose and he let out a groan as he felt himself harden because of her smell. Farkas let his hand drift down to his length and slowly begin to stroke it. The wolf inside growled impatiently at the thought of not having the beautiful dark elf writhing beneath him in ecstasy, wet because of his ministrations between her legs. A much deeper growl now vibrated through his chest as his hand worked his stiff, engorged flesh as he imagined the dark elf woman in his fantasies bent over a table, and then up against the wall as Farkas took her roughly. Hearing her screams of pleasure in his mind as his love-making made her see the stars and pray to whatever gods she worshipped. The pressure built up in him and he let out a half snarl, half- growl as he gripped the tub and came hard. His breath was ragged as he slowly removed himself from the tub and dried himself then dressed himself in his armor. Farkas could feel the arousal still rushing through his system as he relieved the tub of its dirty water in the room with the grate to the sewer. Her scent hit his nostrils, she had been in Jorrvaskr and very recently and so he followed the scent of the dark elf he had fantasized about only to find her in the courtyard of Jorrvaskr training.

Selyna was deep in her training, she had always tried to keep up with her training when she was away from home. Her body and mind needed to be in peak condition at any given time, her guard always up and ready for a fight that she knew would eventually come. She stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow and noticed one of the twins, Farkas; staring at her with a hunger she was not sure she was completely comfortable with. It made her cheeks become hot and a wetness to make it known in between her legs once more, she didn’t think it was possible but she watched his eyes narrow and swore that he could somehow sense what his look did to her.

“Am I needed?” She asked him and he nodded.

“Skjor has asked me to show you where you will sleep when you are here.” Farkas answered as he watched her sheath her long sword upon her back.

Selyna walked up to him and smiled cautiously,

“It is nice to have somewhere to belong in this country.” She was making small talk, clearly uncomfortable with the look he had fixed her with.

“You have no family here then?” He received his answer in a short shake of her head.

“My brother was killed presumably by one of the many Nords in Windhelm who show no love for any other race but their own.” She spat, he could feel the grief radiate from her and almost smell the tears waiting to come from her eyes.

“The Companions do not side in wars but if it comes to Whiterun, we will defend its people to the death.” Farkas told her proudly, she was now one of them and that meant she would have to defend it as well.

They entered Jorrvaskr together and made their way downstairs, to the basement where the entire Companions lodged at night.

“I would know nothing of war if I had it my way. It is not right for brothers to fight against brothers, I would be lost if Vilkas and I were fighting against each other in some war.” Farkas confessed and Selyna truly felt for him, not only because of the infighting within the houses over the years in Morrowind but more so because of her brother joining what she had thought to be the enemy.

“My brother came here with the knowledge that Ulfric Stormcloak had murdered Torygg, he wanted to support Ulfric and he met death. It is a shame that it had to be this way.” Selyna sighed and shook her head at the memories that surfaced of her dead kin.

“I cannot blame the war for his death or the ignorance of ‘True High King of Skyrim’. He was always head strong and very opinionated, my father and he fought often before he died. Milyn and father never saw eye to eye, after my father’s death he would have been in line to be the head of the family. Daren came back from High Rock and he assumed the role of head. I am thankful I was not born a male or I would be fighting for the right.” Selyna laughed and Farkas chuckled lightly.

Farkas could never remember who had been the oldest though he remembered fighting over the title when he and his brother were younger. It had been years since they had gotten into such an argument but he could remember when Vilkas would challenge him for the right to be the eldest, Farkas always won of course but just remembering it made him smile. They came upon the room she would share and he motioned to it,

“This is your room, doesn’t matter what bed. Just pick one and fall into it.” Selyna looked inside the room and shrugged, it would do for the time.

“Any work to be had?” She asked Farkas, suddenly eager to be elsewhere.

“I do have something for you.”

 

Selyna took a bite out of the salmon steak before her and nodded at Camilla.

“I haven’t spoken to that lout in a week, the man keeps trying to converse with me but I will not give him the time of day.” Camilla told her dark elf friend.

“I am glad for you. He would not have made a good husband Camilla, a bard? The coin you gain in that trade is not something you can raise children with.” Selyna told her and took a sip of the tea she had been given by her newfound imperial friend.

“I do not know what I was thinking! I was blinded by his honeyed words; he might have had his way with me then left me to raise a child on my own! I have you to thank, if you had not seen him giving attention to a traveler in the Inn, well…I don’t know.” Camilla finished her baked potatoes and crossed her arms over her breasts, her mind wandering to another place which her friend noted.

“Have you taken a fancy to anyone else?” Selyna’s smile became wider as Camilla’s cheeks went red.

“I take that as a yes.” Selyna assumed and received a curt nod from her friend before Camilla spoke up,

“Indeed. Faendal has given me flowers both last and this week… he even brought me a few pieces of venison just the other day.” Camilla told her dark elf friend noticing the knowing smile on her face.

The woman was smitten by the elf and his affections were only strengthening his resolve but, Selyna had to play the ever vigilant friend.

“I am not so sure Camilla, he is only a hunter. Hunting can only get him so far, what about when you need coin?” She crossed her legs and gave Camilla a less than approving look, which made Camilla panic somewhat.

“Oh but he helps out at the lumber mill! He gets money from selling the hides to the smith. He can be such a good provider—“ Camilla’s hands flew over her mouth in embarrassment but Selyna could only smile, love wasn’t something often found in times of war.

“Camilla you are simply smitten with this man! Come! You must tell him you feel this way!” Faendal would need his future woman to be more vocal about her want of him or he would forever be a friend to her.

“But I am so nervous and shy when he is around! How am I to grab his attention if I cannot stop bumbling?” Camilla blurted out nervously as she began to fiddle with a seam on her dress.

“I do not know Camilla, you will have to approach him yourself or hope he makes his intentions clear. Unfortunately I have to go; I have to get back to Whiterun so I can get paid. It was so nice seeing you Camilla and I hope everything works out for you. I’ll be back in a few weeks; I have to go to Ivarstead soon. Shall I see you then?” Selyna innocently asked though she had a detour to Faendal before leaving town.

“Yes, hopefully by then I will have told Faendal my feelings. I cannot wait to see you until then.” Camilla showed her friend out and waved to her before reentering her shop and leaving her friend smiling.

Selyna exited the town and found Faendal skinning right outside, her eyes looked around for anybody other than the guards, and satisfied with the privacy awarded she moved towards Faendal.

“Faendal.” The wood elf stopped skinning and looked up at Selyna,

“Sister Elf, how can I help you?”

“Make your move Faendal.” He didn’t understand until she winked and he then nodded happily at her.

Selyna said her goodbye to him then left the settlement swiftly to Whiterun.

 

“Are you going to get out of bed and come upstairs with me?” Farkas asked Selyna as he watched her turn on her side to look at the wall and try to go back to sleep.

Selyna felt defeated, her menses had come earlier than the month before and she was left wanting sweet fruits and to stay in bed eating them all day. It wasn’t uncommon for her menses to make her irritable but, she was just left with a pain in her lower back and cravings for sweets.

“Farkas, I would much like to stay in this bed.” Selyna mumbled before pulling the blanket over her head to try and shut him out.

 

Farkas could not sleep the night before, he could smell her menses from down the hall, heard her moans of pain and it only lit the fire in him. The need to protect and help this woman through her time of need was great within him, he could only imagine that when the time of the month came when her body became receptivity that he would have to keep his distance from her.

“Can you at least take a bath? It can help.” Farkas suggested and after his suggestion the dark elf sat up and looked at him, he could see the pain in her face.

Selyna could only think that he was sweet for suggesting a nice warm bath for her aching body.

“I’ll go get Tilma and bring the tub in.” He told her before exiting the room to find the maid.

Selyna helped Tilma heat the water for her bath then felt she could not disrobe quick enough after the maid left. As soon as her clothes were off she slowly sank into the tub, letting out a satisfied moan as she sank down. Her skin felt sensitive and the warmth of the water burned her slightly but she felt relaxed, safe and oh so comfortable! Selyna couldn’t help the content sigh that escaped her lips, the bath felt heavenly for her and it felt wonderful on her sore, aching back. Admittedly, her menses were such a pain and they kept her from doing the things she loved and the duties she had but, it gave her an excuse to lay in bed and have Farkas come talk to her. The Nord man was very handsome and she was definitely attracted to him, whether he knew that or not was up for discussion and a part of her wished that she wasn’t burdened with such a hefty weight on her shoulders. He was built big, one of the biggest male Nords she had ever seen, and he was one of the kindest and sweetest men she had ever known. There was no denying that he could be vicious, in his eyes she could see that there was an animal ready to pounce on anyone and everyone even her if need be. Farkas was nice enough to keep watch outside of her room while she bathed; it wasn’t that she was shy of showing other women her body but, it was because women naturally wanted to one-up their possible rivals. She’d seen it several times while she worked with the guard alongside her brother, the other women she worked with trained hard and fought just as hard as she did. Unfortunately, Selyna was as her brother called it, ‘one of the men’ and many women did not like that she was so close to the men and unmarried. Despite the small amount of difficulty she had following her older brother’s orders, it was far more difficult to keep her composure when other women labeled her as The Guards’ Whore.

“Selyna?” She about jumped out of her own skin when she heard her name being called from the other side of her bedroom door, she thanked Azura it had been Farkas and not anyone else.

“Yes?” Selyna had taken a quick moment to calm her frantically beating heart then had spoken.

“Kodlak has spoken to me about your trial; he’s decided that since you are capable then you should take it soon.” Farkas heard her sigh in relief, she hadn’t expected that but it calmed her to know it was not someone else or something different.

“I understand. Tell Kodlak that I shall be ready soon enough.” The pain in her voice was noticeable and he would bet that she was most likely holding herself in agony as the menses pain flashed across her abdomen or her whole body.

“I will be the one to decide if you are ready or not.” There was silence for a few moments before he heard her speak,

“At least it isn’t your brother.” He laughed loudly at her admission, and heard her short chuckle as well.

Vilkas may be a man who loved his women but he loved them only one way: Nord. He was not as tolerant of other races as his brother was and Farkas knew his brother had a slight eye for the young dark elf despite her race. Before he could stop himself, a growl escaped his throat and a gasp came from the room behind him. The smell of her instant arousal hit him like a war hammer to the face; his body suddenly became hotter than normal and he felt his teeth become sharp, the hair on the backs of his hands stood up all the while he fought to keep control of the wolf that begged to be released.

“I will be out soon enough and we shall start my trial, is that alright with you?” Her voice was unsure, uncomfortable and cautious when she spoke.

“I will be training outside.” He needed fresh air, air that did not have her fragrance woven through it so heavily or was his sense of smell heightened?

It was like holding succulent, raw meat in front of a wolf that had been starving for months on scraps. He could not eat too much lest he spoil his appetite. Farkas did not wait long before Selyna made her appearance and watched him train for a few moments before he stopped, turned and looked at her. She was the picture of what a female warrior should be, her armor was polished and she looked ready for battle. He could not help but smile at her,

“Shall we leave now?”

 

It wasn’t hard to see the tension had mounted for Farkas once they had entered the cairn; his eyes had narrowed and searched the room carefully. He hadn’t been told that there had been movement here recently, he had been by Dustman’s Cairn less than a fortnight ago and nothing had been amiss then. Why now? He could smell that others had been here very recently if not still within the cairn.

“Someone has been digging in here recently. Tread lightly.” He ground his back teeth together as he spoke, he fought it difficult to keep the wolf under his skin when he felt threatened but Selyna’s nervousness set him on edge.

Selyna felt out of touch with her own emotions, Farkas was too close, she found it hard to focus on the task at hand. She had no reason to worry about her prowess, she was trained from the time she could walk but with Farkas it would be impossible to keep her composure. They continued onward into the cairn, with Farkas muttering under his breath about hauling her out and something about burial stones before they came almost face to face with three draugr. Selyna pulled her sword from her back and charged into the fray with Farkas right behind her until he quickly moved to intercept the blows she might have taken. She ground her teeth together in irritation before moving ahead of him and showing off her battle prowess by decapitating one of the draugrs to prove to him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. One last draugr snuck up behind her but was cleft in two thanks to Farkas,

“Thanks.” She said to him as she wiped her brow free of sweat.

“Let’s just keep moving.” He told her.

They moved forward, deeper into the cairn but had to stop when they came to a small room at the end of downward stairs only to find it leading out into a larger chamber. Selyna looked at the dead draugr upon the ground, whatever blood they had left in them was now hard and dry on the stone.

“Dead for some time now.” Farkas mumbled to himself but Selyna turned to him,

“I do not understand how you could tell; this cairn rarely feels the air enter it.” Selyna asked him, her eyes brimming with suspicion.

He ignored her question and moved into the large chamber, seeing a way out that was blocked by iron gating. Selyna moved towards a smaller room with a lever, hoping it would open the iron gating that Farkas went to investigate. With the lever pulled, iron gating closed her in the small room with the lever. Farkas walked over to the small room she was in and shook his head at her with a smirk upon her lips,

“Now look what you’ve gotten yourself into. I will look for lever to release you.” Selyna heard him say before she turned and gripped the bars of the gate with an apologetic smile on her face.

“Sorry.” She mumbled but was taken aback when his face contorted in anger.

Farkas turned at the smell of people, what little breeze bringing their scent upwind and so, he let out a warning growl that could be heard well into the next chamber. He heard movement from the gated way he and Selyna had sought to enter; now he watched as a group of bandits wielding silver swords moved to surround him. It had all been a trap from the start, the Silver Hand meant to kill both him and Selyna to send a message to the Companions.

“There he is!” A voice happily yelled.

The group slowly drew their weapons as they surrounded him completely with his back up against the gating Selyna was behind,

“It’s time to die dog! Ha Ha!” A woman’s voice was shrill but her happiness could be heard echoing in the chamber.

Selyna watched in horror as the group moved in on their prey while all she could do was grip the bars with all her might and try to shake a mechanism free so that she could fight alongside Farkas.

“Farkas.” It was terrifying her and he could smell it, she wasn’t in control and she needed to be.

Selyna felt useless and it terrified her, Farkas would die if she could free herself and help him.

“Your mistake Companion!” A few men laughed at the statement before a woman spoke up,

“Which one is that?”

“Who cares? Kill him!” A male voice angrily yelled and Selyna screamed in anger.

Anger and fear coursing through her veins and spreading like a wildfire, making tears fall from her eyes for the second time since she had come to this wretched country of Skyrim. Selyna felt completely useless as she was caged but, that didn’t stop Farkas from taking the group on even though he was fighting a losing battle.

“Farkas! If you can make a run for the lever I can help you!” Farkas was pushed up against the gate and her hands gripped his bloody armor,

“Killing you will make an excellent story!” The woman laughed but her smile turned into a frown when Farkas laughed.

Selyna felt a surge of power, like magic coming from a font but she felt it coming from Farkas. His muscles rippled under the armor, how she felt it was beyond her knowledge.

“None of you will be alive to tell it.” Farkas laughed as if he would enjoy killing each and every person who surrounded him.

She couldn’t help but shiver, his voice was not his own and it frightened her,

“Turn away from me Selyna.” Her hands left his armor and she backed up against the wall.

“Farkas!” She cried as she watched a black mist swirl around him as the bandits started to attack him.

Selyna watched as his body morphed, his bones gave sickening cracks as he hunched over in what seemed like pain. Then black and grey fur started sprouting from his body as his armor disappeared. A small gasp escaped her mouth, he was a werewolf. Selyna had only heard stories of the were-men and now one stood before her. Farkas felt the blood pulsing through his veins; he had no choice but to transform into a werewolf to protect Selyna. Once the transformation was complete, Farkas realized the Silver Hands had continued their assault on him while he transformed but, his claws and fangs were far more deadly than their swords. Farkas let out a roar and pounced upon the group, tearing the flesh from bone, reveling in the screams and blood as he did so. Once all of the Silver Hand that had attacked him lay dead at his feet, he turned and went towards the other side of the chamber, out of Selyna’s sight.

“By Azura.” She breathed, the gate went up but her back was firmly pressed up against the wall, away from the opening.

Curiosity got the better of Selyna and she slowly ventured outside of the small room and looked around before seeing Farkas standing by the entrance to the hallway they were meant to go into. Selyna cautiously walked over to Farkas, who was no longer in his other form, blood was splattered on different parts of his body and a bruise was slowly forming on his cheek but he looked as if he was undeterred by the blood or the bruise. She was tense, he could tell from her body language and how she averted looking at him directly. Farkas scratched the back of his neck, he was nervous now that she had seen what lurked under his skin.

“I hope I didn’t scare ya.” He gave her a small smile but saw she was not swayed.

“Are all of the Companions werewolves?” Straight forward, to the point.

“Only the Circle. It is a secret to anyone else. The Silver Hand knows what we are but to openly attack the Circle would mean war.” He could sense her anger building inside of her; he hoped she would not seek to vent her frustrations on his person.

“I guess there is more of the Silver Hand in here.” Selyna assumed angrily and moved past him, not wanting to encourage her anger further.

The pair had killed less than six Silver Hand members in further down in the cairn before Selyna was calm enough to speak to him once more.

“How long have you been a werewolf?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, she must have assumed that he could hear even her hushed whispers.

“Since childhood--.” His reply had been cut short when an orc wielding a silver long sword rounded a nearby corner enraged with an archer staying behind to fire arrows in the direction of the two Companions.

Farkas charged the orc while Selyna went after the archer. She watched him fight; his movements and strikes were fluid after years of honing his skills against his brother and the other Companions. The archer was felled by Selyna’s long sword and three strikes from Farkas’s sword left the orc dead on the ground with blood pooling beneath him. Selyna watched as Farkas breathed heavily at the sight of the blood that coated his hands, his teeth had elongated and she swore that the sight of the fangs poking out from under his lips. Farkas focused on her when she swore, a shiver of fear ran up her spine.

“I am ready to be rid of this place.” Selyna told her before continuing on.

“As am I.” He growled and continued forward, ready to kill any who stood in his way.


	3. The Greybeards

Selyna shivered as she pulled the fur cloak closer to her body, the weather was chill as snow fell upon her person as well the ground. Dark Elves were not fit to be in Skyrim with how cold the weather became annually. The Greybeards had requested her presence from her; she hadn’t been the only one to hear the Greybeards’ voices echoing in the clouds above. Jarl Balgruuf was kind enough to show her on a map where she had to go, Ivarstead was her destination despite the insistence of Skjor that she meet Aela and him in the Underforge. Going to Ivarstead was just a ruse to avoid Skjor but, in a Nord’s mind the Dragonborn held more honor than being a Companion. The man had been persistent in asking her to come to the Underforge but, she had surmised that Aela and Skjor wanted her to share in the beast blood with the rest of the Circle. Skjor was the reason she was not curled up in her bed with her blanket keeping her warm from the nip in the air. Being reminded of the weather made her wish to be in Solstheim with her kin in House Redoran, it saddened her that she might not see her kin again with the harsh climate of Skyrim as well as the dragons.

“I hope I am nearing Ivarstead.” There was hope within her that she would soon be wrapped in a warm blanket by a roaring fire but, she knew that might not be possible with the snow’s pace quickening by the minute.

Farkas shook the snow from his pelt as he watched Selyna shiver under her fur cloak; he had followed the dark elf woman after she had left Jorrvaskr without a word to anyone. It was not hard to miss Skjor talking to her and he knew he had to have asked her to meet him the Underforge. There was a part of him wanted her to share in the blood as he had him but, there were few who took pleasure in being a were-beast. Taking notice of her legs slowing, Farkas slowly climbed down the cliff he had been perched upon for quite some time, so he could help her make it to a nearby cave. Selyna let out puff of air, she was tired and the cold was to blame but, she kept moving because she felt as though she was being followed. Being focused on feeling followed that she almost missed the roar that could only belong to a saber cat; Selyna rolled her eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

“No rest for the weary.” Reaching back for her steel long sword, she took her eyes off of what was in front of her for a second and was tackled by something large.

Before she could even scream or life her hand to strike, a black blur knocked the saber cat off of her and she quickly stood up to see a werewolf tearing the cat to shreds. Blood splattered on the nearby snow as well as on the claws and muzzle of the werewolf, once the saber cat stopped moving the werewolf looked back at her,

“Farkas?” She breathed out a sigh of relief when it nodded to her.

“Why did you follow me Farkas?” She asked as she dusted the snow off of her armor and furs that covered her upper body.

Farkas slowly walked over to Selyna and tentatively sniffed her, finding no scent of blood coming from her body he looked up at her,

“If I didn’t you would have been torn apart by that saber cat.” The sound of his animalistic voice sent a shiver down to her core, the voice no longer frightened her…it aroused her.

“Thank you Farkas.” She gave him a tired smile despite her state of arousal.

Looking around she sighed then looked back at Farkas,

“Am I far from Ivarstead?” Her eyes pleading for an answer that would keep her from the cold weather, he shook his head.

“It is still a bit away. I know of a cave nearby, you are welcome to rest inside until morning. When you have rested enough to continue.” Selyna nodded as she pulled the furs closer to her body.

“Can we go there? I would very much like to be sitting in front of a fire.” She would love to be warm and in front of a fire, she was shivering and rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

“Yes. Follow me.” He motioned for her to follow and she did so.

 

The small fire she had built was enough to warm her chilled flesh but, she found herself staring at the fire as if it would speak to her. Ever since she had killed Mirmulnir at the watch tower she had visions as well as dreams of places, people and dragons she had never seen before. Farkas was content with sitting across from her as he tore into the leftover rabbit Selyna had masterfully cooked; she had eaten as much as she could but she did not need as much meat as he needed to consume. Since the pair had returned from Dustman’s Cairn he had the privilege of eating her delicious meals several times, the way she seasoned her food was mouthwatering. Lying down on her side, she let out a yawn and covered her up with a few furs she had in her knapsack then let her eyes drift to Farkas as she grabbed a chunk of bread and slowly began to eat it. He was watching her as she ate, it would have been frightening if she didn’t see the lust behind them, and it was unnerving to know a Nord could lust after a Dark Elf like her. Selyna looked away from him and felt her face heat up,

“It is unsettling to see you watch me so.” She whispered, knowing he heard her very well.

Farkas shook his head and finished the rabbit before throwing it out of the cave; he then directed his attention back at Selyna whose eyes were closed while she shivered. He moved around the fire and laid behind her but, her eyes snapped open and she looked at him.

“I can help.” He simply said as he moved to lay behind her.

She allowed him and he settled in behind her, radiating warmth from his body.

“Are all werewolves unnaturally warm?” She asked,

“Yes. I was told it’s the blood boiling in the veins.” He answered, she chuckled at his answer.

“I was raised on tales of Hircine and the Bloodmoon. It was a story to scare children to bed.” This time she heard him chuckle except it was more like a series of interrupted growls.

“Were you gifted by Hircine?”

“I was not.” Farkas shook his head slowly then continued,

“Kodlak knows the secret to our gift, not I.” He huffed; a part of him wished Kodlak would confide in him as he did with his twin.

“Is the transformation from human to wolf…painful?” Selyna yawned loudly as she stretched herself slightly before curling back up in her mound of furs.

“No. It is, however, highly uncomfortable.” She didn’t say anything to him so when he nudged her she gasped.

“Sorry, I have a lot of my mind right now.” The weight of the world was on her shoulders being the Dragonborn.

Farkas let a rumble form in his chest as she moved closer to him to absorb more of his warmth as she thought quietly to herself. He found that listening to her slowly fall asleep next to him was comforting, it calmed the beast inside significantly and he knew this is where she was meant to be. Next to him, sleeping like a newborn babe curled against its mother’s chest, the place of safety and comfort. He took this time to breathe in her scent, every scent was unique to each person but hers set the blood in his veins aflame. Farkas felt that Selyna had felt the same spark when she was around him, her breath quickened when he spoke to her, she was like a shy little girl near a little boy who she had a crush on. But, the problem was that she was living in two worlds that rarely ever connected and Selyna was having a hard time coping with the differences between the two worlds she had to walk in. The love for her family and country held her back from truly appreciating Skyrim; it wasn’t the people but the beauty of its mountains, springs and hidden caves that were all open to be explored. A part of him wanted to smuggle her into a cave far up in the mountains but, her duties as a Companion as well as the Dragonborn would be in the foremost of her mind. The dragons had returned and if she was the Dragonborn then she would be the one to defeat Alduin the World-Eater. It was a burden only she could carry and she would have to carry it alone.

 

Selyna stretched her arms above her head and her back gave a few cracks before she sighed in content,

“I am happy that Ivarstead is a small settlement. Sometimes I find that Whiterun is just too big for someone like me.” Selyna groaned as she straightened herself back out and continued to walk with Farkas by her side into Ivarstead.

Taking note of the barrow behind the inn, the settlement seemed so peaceful and calm. No one was haggling in the streets, men and women were fishing from the stream while the guards watched them with a suspicious eye. Selyna loved the closeness that could be felt in Ivarstead, it reminded her of Solstheim.

“Because of your home?” Farkas broke through her thoughts with his question.

Her red eyes shifted to the side to look at him and she nodded,

“I rarely left Solstheim to travel. Under Captain Modyn Veleth's command, I watched the town of Raven Rock and occasionally went to the smaller settlements in Solstheim …I don’t think I will be able to go back now but I hope to see it again one day.” Selyna eyes were filled with sadness, remembering leaving to come and search for her dead kin still weighed heavily on her heart.

Farkas stopped at the bridge that led to the beginning of the 7,000 steps that would lead her to The Throat of the World, where the Greybeards would welcome her into their halls.

“I was told that pilgrims come and ponder the pillars along along the way, meditating upon the lessons in their words. I have never traveled the steps myself, I care not for their lessons.” Once he finished his statement he heard Selyna snicker beside him.

“What is so funny about what I have said?”

“You remind me at every turn that you are not a typical Nord. Every time we speak I am reminded of that, reminded of the man that stands apart from the rest of his kin.” Her smile to him made him grin as well but he had to let her go to the top of the mountain in front of them, alone.

“Go on; I shall not keep you any longer. The old men will be waiting for you.” He motioned for her to go across the bridge and she did so reluctantly.

He watched her as she walked halfway across the bridge then turned to look back at him with a sad smile,

“I will see you back at Jorvaskr.” She told him before turning back towards the steps and making her ascent.

Farkas decided as he watched her ascend the stairs that he would report back to Kodlak then come back to wait for her. It drove him mad to watch her go, it was deeply ingrained in him that watching a woman like her walk away was akin to watching your life go downhill. There was nothing he could do but watch her leave for now, he had no other choice. Selyna was a strong woman, trained by the elite warriors of House Redoran but a part of him believed that under her rough exterior held a woman's soul. A soul that wanted to be loved and taken care of, he shook his head and turned to leave. Not caring if someone saw him looking back at her, he watched her walk up to the first pillar and sit down next to the other pilgrim. Sighing, he turned and continued on his way.

 

 

Selyna breathed in the cold, crisp air as it stung her windburned cheeks since it was violently chill and sharp. The dark elf woman had only spent two days running up the 7,000 steps and encountering quite a few wolves, three pilgrims and a frost troll out for her blood. Exhausted and sore, she walked up the steps to High Hrothgar and touched the large, old wooden door,. It creaked opened for her hands and she closed it once she was in the large hall, the stone reminded her a bit of home and she marveled at the place for a few moments until she was approached by an old man. The robe he wore was gray and worn, a hood hiding his face from her view until he lifted his head to look directly at her.

“You stand in the hall of the Greybeards, teachers of the Thu'um.” He gestured to the hall all around him before looking back at her and folding his hands in front of him.

“This keep seems so vast and impressive.” Her eyes scanned the hall, taking note of every work she could see and commit it to memory.

“Why have you come pilgrim?” The old man titled his head slightly as he looked at her.

“I heard a great voice in the sky call me. The Jarl of Balgruuf explained to me why I was to come here.”

“You heard the summons of the Greybeards? Then you are the Dragonborn we called for. I am Arngeir.” Selyna could feel the power pulsing in his voice as he spoke, it did not frighten her but it piqued her curiosity.

“I am Selyna.” She felt no reason to tell him anything more than that.

“Master Arngeir, may I ask…who are the Greybeards?” He was not surprised by her question so he bade her to follow him.

He walked slowly with his hands behind his back and Selyna followed his slow pace, she saw other men who wore the same as Master Arngeir with longer or shorter graying beards. They all seemed to be mediating peacefully, on what she could only assume was the Thu'um. As magnificent as High Hrothgar was, it was empty…a shell of what it could be. Selyna could almost imagine the roaring fires in the hearths, feasts upon the tables and students from different walks of life and race learning how to master the Thu’um.

“The beginning is the where we will start. Jurgen Windcaller, you have heard of him?” Arngeir asked as she followed him to stand in front of large hearth with a small fire blazing brightly.

“I only know that he was defeated at the battle at Red Mountain.” All Selyna could remember sometimes was war, rare was peace even when most claimed so.

Skyrim was in the middle of a civil war as well as the Empire moving in to try and prove to the Nords who were stubborn and strong-willed that they would not back down. Skyrim and its sons would not go down without a fight and every moment was most likely spent with both sides planning and plotting against each other.

“He was also a master of the Thu'um. For seven years he meditated upon the meanings and lessons of the Voice. He finally came to an understanding: The Gods must have believed that the Nords were blasphemous as well as arrogant for their misuse of the Thu’um. The Way of the Voice was founded not long after that, he believed the Voice should be used to worship the Gods. Jurgen Windcaller became Jurgen the Calm. The philosophy he carried amazed all that came into contact with him, his pacifistic ways prevailed when Jurgen was said to have “swallowed the Shouts” of seventeen others who were wise in the ways of the voice. Thus earning him the title of Master and the very same Tongues he defeated became his disciples. Founding the Greybeards, building High Hrothgar…he did this. Because of him we meditate on his teachings and the Thu’um so we can continue to perfect our understanding of the Voice.” Arngeir turned from the hearth and settled his eyes on Selyna, his eyes bright with happiness.

“Do you understand who the Greybeards are now?” His voice was low and calm,

“I do understand who the Greybeards are. You have to forgive my ignorance but I know nothing of who… or what the Dragonborn is.” Selyna gave him a slight bow and he nodded in approval.

“That is something you find out for yourself as you journey deeper into the lessons and teachings of the Th’um. _Dovahkiin._ Now, _c_ ome; greet me with a taste of your voice.” Arngeir moved towards the center of the room and stood still as he waited for her to come and use her Thu'um on him.

Selyna moved towards him, the word was forming in her head and so when the power bubbled in the back of her throat, she let it out in the form of one solid word.

“ _Fus!_ ” Arngeir staggered slightly at the power of her Thu’um but once he regained his balance he nodded to her.

“Yes. It has been a long time since I have felt such power behind just one word.” Arngeir motioned for her to follow him and so she obeyed the master.

She followed him until came into the large hall towards the front of High Hrothgar where the other Greybeards moved to stand it a circle as Arngeir lead Selyna into the middle of the circle.

“Einarth will teach you the second word that is a companion to _Fus_.” Selyna turned towards a man who moved forward slightly, his head bowed to her then spoke.

“ _Ro.”_ His voice etched itself upon the floor in the form of a word, the sound of the word reminded her of dying embers crackling softly.

Tendrils of burning white and soft cream shot to her from Einarth into her soul, the knowledge became known to her then.

“Balance.”

Arngeir told her and she slowly looked back at him,

“I cannot understand why balance accompanies force.” Her uncertainty was not unexpected.

“Think upon the first word _Fus_.” Arngeir motioned for the other Greybeards to leave them and the bowed before exiting the hall.

“Think upon what force can do if not balanced.” He explained and she nodded understandingly.

Motioning for her to follow once more, Arngeir moved her into a room with a few shelves stacked with books upon books. Selyna had studied when and what she needed to and judging by the stance and the way Arngeir looked at her…she was in for studying or lecturing.

“Arngeir, what is the Dragonborn?” She felt like she needed to know, she had thought she had known what and who she was since birth but now with her identity as the Dragonborn gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Arngeir held a hand out for her sitsat across from one another at a nearby table, he pulled a book from the shelf behind him then he handed it to her.

“This book will tell you a lot about who the Dragonborn was. I cannot tell you who you are, you only have to figure out who you are for yourself.” With that, he removed himself from the room.

The pages were worn by time but when she opened it seemed to come to life. As she began to read the book, everything slowly came together for her. The knowledge of the ones who came before her, their deeds and how they brought the world to peace moved her. It was hours before she had finished the book, but once she did, it had felt as though a small weight had been lifted from her mind. The light from the candle was almost diminished and that was when the exhaustion began to catch up with her so, she begrudgingly moved her stiff and sore body from the chair. She slowly found her way back out to the main half where she found Arngeir, who had seemingly been on his way to come and fetch her.

“Here I thought you might have fallen asleep.” He chuckled and all she could do would was smile and shake her head at him.

“I admit to being close to sleep. I would appreciate a bed to fall into.” Her low voice caught his attention and so he conceded to her demands and led her to an empty room with a bed that practically screamed her name.

When she finally fell asleep, she dreamt of dragons and of the people who were also of dragon blood like herself. The others who re-wrote history in their image so that human and mer could live together in peaceful harmony. Morning came too soon for Selyna but she felt…different somehow, as if her world had shifted while she had slept peacefully.

“Good morning.” Selyna turned in her bed to see Argneir standing in the doorway to the room she was in.

She gave Arngeir a smile,

“Good morning Master Arngeir.” Selyna removed herself from the bed as she greeted him.

“I hope the knowledge in that book was worth your time.” He looked at her for conformation, he received a nod.

“I was raised as any Dunmer child should be. I now understand what and who the past men and women who shared this gift were.” She watched Arngeir nodded happily at her before motioning for her to follow him.

“Come outside into the courtyard, we have one last word to teach you before we send you on your final trial.” Master Arngeir left her room, closing the door behind him.

Selyna dressed herself in her armor then went out into the hall to see Arngeir waiting for her. All of the Greybeards were already out in the courtyard and so she followed Arngeir outside until they stopped not far off from two stone posts.

“Master Borri will teach you the first word in Whirlwind Sprint.”

Selyna turned towards a Greybeard who had moved towardsvher, he looked towards the ground and spoke.

“ _Wuld.”_ The word smoldered in the snow, the tendrils of knowledge came from Master Borri and transferred into her.

“Now watch as it is used with the gate ahead of us.” Arngeir moved to stand in between the two posts.

Selyna watched as Borri stood next to Arngeir while another went to open the gate; once the gate was opened Master Borri used _Wuld_ to charge through the gate before it closed. She was required to demonstrate it; thankfully she was perfect in her timing and use of _Wuld._ Walking back to where Arngeir stood, she watched as the other Greybeards made their way back into High Hrothgar.

“This is the final trial. You must go and retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his burial tomb in Ustengrav.” Arngeir placed his hand upon her shoulder as a father would to his child.

“I have no doubt that you are the Dragonborn. It has been...a long time since we have last seen one and have been able to experience the ease in which the Dragonborn learns.” She nodded to him moving to leave High Hrothgar,

“The last was Tiber Septim who was called by the Greybeards.” She added as she stopped ad turned to look back at Arngeir.

“We await your return Dragonborn.”

 

 


	4. Let Her Cry

 Selyna was furious, not only did she go to the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller for nothing but she had to go to Riverwood to meet with a woman who was eerily familiar but she had to listen to the woman’s demand before she received the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Still furious, she was glad to be back in Ivarstead away from that woman. So, she had made her way back up to High Hrothgar to speak to Arngeir,

“This woman wants you prove you are Dragonborn?” Arngeir seemed almost disgusted at the thought of someone doubting her identity as the Dragonborn.

“It matters not what this woman wants. For now, we shall teach you the last word of Unrelenting Force.” The master moved towards the hall she had first learned _Ro_ in and looked at each master of the Thu'um who stood in a broken circle awaiting her to step inside.

Master Wulfgar spoke _Dah,_ and it became etched on the stone floor. Selyna watched as the tendrils of knowledge swirled around her, the word was then understood. Arngeir then moved forward to complete the circle and with that each one lifted their hands up,

“We will now recognize you as the Dragonborn; you will taste the full power of the voice within us all.” Arngeir looked to her for comfirmation.

“I am ready.” The words came out of her mouth in almost a whisper, she was nervous.

It then felt as if the whole of Nirn shook with the might of their combined Thu'um,

“ _Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon._

_By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old._

_You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it.”_ The might of their voices had took the breath from her chest but, her breath was replenished when their combined Thu'um stopped together.

The Masters of the Thu'um all bowed before her then exited the hall with the exception of Arngeir, he slowly stepped forward with his hands together in front of him,

“High Hrothgar is now open to you. You may use this as a place of mediation, seat of knowledge, or an escape if you ever have need of it.” He did not wait for her to speak, he turned and went about his way.

Selyna did not wait in High Hrothgar for long but, the descent back down to Ivarstead was slow due to her thoughts. Delphine was not someone she could trust as much as she was sure the woman needed her to but, her mysterious attitude and nature had lured Selyna in. She had promised Delphine that she would meet her in Kynesgrove since it was revealed that the next dragon would be resurrected there, the information having come from stone Selyna had delivered to Farengar.

“To my surprise, I heard the Greybeards speak to the skies not long ago.” Selyna nearly shot out of her own skin, she looked up to see Farkas sitting on the ledge of the bridge across from her.

“You did not have to wait for me Farkas.” Her breath quickened, her face flushed beautifully in the moon light.

Farkas couldn't help himself as he scented the air, her power was tangible now and to say that it made him aroused was an understatement.

“I was almost about to give up hope.” He watched her shutter at the low, husky tone of his voice and so he slowly stood up and moved towards her, as a predator would do so when it stalked it's prey.

The sweet heat that came from her body was undeniable and tempting to Farkas’s senses, it drew him in and without thinking he had grabbed her around the waist. She let out a silent moan and her hands went to his chest but she did not push him away.

“Farkas…we can’t…” It was a feeble plea from her when his lips met her throat all she could do was moan.

Selyna felt his fangs nip at her, causing her to arch her back so that her chest pressed against his and she let out a loud moan. Selyna’s fingers gripped his armor, relishing in the feel of it under her fingertips and let out a moan and the junction in between her legs became wet come when she heard and felt him growl into her neck. One of his hands traveled to her bottom and gripped it gently with his large hand, kneading her bottom like dough as he felt the claws in his fingers slowly elongate. Farkas had to detach himself from her lest his transform but, the dark tint to her cheeks had him grinning.

“Come, you must be hungry.” He had to distract himself from her, her body, the smell of her arousal.

Selyna followed him into the Vilemyr Inn and sat down at one of the tables, the fire in the middle of the room felt wonderful on her chilled skin. Rubbing her hands together to get them warm, she watched Farkas get food from Wilhelm from the corner of her eyes. The way he set a fire to her body like no other made her feel like it was wrong, despite that it was hard to deny. Unfortunately, as the Dragonborn she had a duty to defeat the dragons even if the growing civil war made it difficult, relationships would have to be the last thing on her mind. Selyna put her head in her hands and sighed, the civil war between Ulfric Stormcloak and the Imperials put her in a difficult position, being a Dunmer and seeing that the Thalmor were becoming more of a problem then a solution wasn’t something she had expected. No one had warned her that the Thalmor were kidnapping Nords in secret and taking them to a secret place somewhere in Skyim.

“I hope you like Beef Stew.” Farkas’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see him with a bowl with a crust of bread sitting in it.

She accepted the bowl from his hands, setting it upon the table in front of her then watched as he went to get his own food. Selyna turned around and she began to eat her stew by herself until a few minutes later Farkas came and sat down next to her with a very full plate. Grilled Chicken breast, baked potatoes, a slice of goat cheese and Nord Mead to rinse it all down, it was a feast for anyone. Selyna chuckled as she watched him eat, it seemed like he was inhaling his food. She, on the other hand, took her time to enjoy the taste of the food she had been given. Eating bread and raw vegetables for a whole for a week was too plain for her tastes. When Farkas finished his meal, he sat back and relaxed with his front to the fire, enjoying the warmth. Once Selyna finished her meal, she did the same as he, staring at the flames as they flickered back and forth. It was entrancing, watching the flames dance with each other and it reminded her of one of the few spells she did know, how to conjure fire within her hands. The pair looked to the door to the inn when a man came in through it,

“Has Selyna of the House Redoran come by here?” He asked,

“I am her.” Selyna spoke up as she slowly stood up from her seat on the bench.

“Oh, I have a letter for you. Came by boat.” The Messenger reached into his satchel and pulled a rolled up letter out and handed it to her.

She received it with confusion, thanked the courier then paid him for his trouble. Sitting back down, she noticed Farkas giving her letter a critical eye and so, she opened the letter and read it slowly. The stamp of house Redoran was prominent on the top of the letter and it was signed by her Captain. Solstheim was experiencing more Ash Spawn than usual, he wondered of her wanderings and hoped for a report back. Excitement filled her, to know that she was being thought of was good but the Captain wanted a report on what was going on.

“Care to share?” Farkas asked in a hushed tone and received a giddy look from the woman.

“Solstheim is experiencing a rise in Ash Spawn attacks, My Captain asked of me..” Her words meant nothing to him but to her, they meant the world.

“Solstheim is close, from what I remember. Within distance for a boat.” He added and she nodded.

“I will get to see my kin if I finish this business in Skyrim,” Her face turned into a frown then,

“I do not relish in having to tell them of Daren’s death. He was well known within the Redoran ranks.” Selyna ran a hand through her hair and sighed, taking notice that Farkas watched the movement in interest.

“Are not all Redoran related?” His question wasn’t uncommon for someone who had never been to Morrowind.

“No. It’s hard to explain to outsiders. Maybe one day I’ll divulge all of the Redoran’s secrets but until then you’ll just have to guess.” Chuckling, she pushed his shoulder with her own and he gave her a smile that melted her to the spot.

Farkas must have smelled her arousal because his eyes became glazed over and she could see the lust swirling in his eyes. The flood of wetness that began to pool in between her legs was becoming a nuisance so; she shifted uncomfortably in her seat before averting her eyes from his. Farkas was her Shield-Sibling and she shouldn’t think of him as anything else but, when he looked at her as a man looks at a woman he wants she just couldn’t ignore it for much longer.

“I think I am ready to get some rest. I’ve had very little of it.” Selyna nervously smiled at him as she stood up and moved to find out what room she was in.

His hand grasped hers gently,

“Let me share your bed with you.” His statement was to the point, blunt and the lust in his eyes told her that he wanted her with as much urgency as she wanted him.

It frightened her; the need she felt for him was something she was unaccustomed to as well as acting on. Being raised as a warrior was the first thing on her mind until she had met him and her whole world just turned upside down. Seeing the fear written on her face, he stood up and looked down at her blushing face before he leaned down to her ear and whispered,

“I need to taste you, at least let me sate my hunger in a way that will please you.” If she was womanly enough to faint then she should have because her whole body responded to that single statement and the moment his tongue touched the tip of her ear, she gripped his armor then mumbled,

“Show me the room.” Farkas took no time in doing so and once they were in the room, he blocked the doorway so no one would see the look on her face.

The look of arousal she had on her face was reserved for his sight only, he was thankful the Inn owner was now walking towards his own room in the back because no one would disrupt him when he found his way in between her thighs. Selyna’s fingers fumbled with her armor but Farkas already had his breast plate off and was setting it right in front of the bed. Her eyes were on his naked chest and he was removing his gauntlets as he watched her eyes watching him intently as he removed his armor. Finally, he stood before her in only his under cloth covering the very prominent length he was sporting by just looking at her. Fumbling still, Farksa came over to her and helped her out of her armor until she was only in her breast binding and under cloth. Flushing, he saw her reddened cheeks in the candle ligh, the blush spreading to the tips of her ears and the top of her chest. Farkas removed the bindings from her hair and let it tumble over his hand before letting his hand run through her silken brown tresses. It reached to the middle of her back and her smell stood out most in her hair, he let himself bury his face in her hair as he took long whiffs of her scent. He moved and put her onto the bed, a gasp came from her mouth when he laid her down and she almost let out a scream of pleasure when his hands went to her thighs and he began his descent to her hot, wet core. His tongue lapped at her like she was a decadent treat for his mouth only and Selyna had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out aloud and waking the other patrons. Low growls escaped Farkas’s throat as he slid his tongue over her center and moved his hand to her stomach so she wouldn’t flail off of the bed because of his ministrations. Feeling her hands dig into his hair gently, he eased his tongue inside of her entrance and she nearly flew from the bed. How he wished to hear her screams and moans of pleasure in their entirety but, he could wait until they were completely alone in a secluded place.

Farkas watched from between her legs as she writhed and wriggled, wishing he could be deeper inside of her when his tongue ran over a particularly sensitive spot and had her moaning. That small cue made him run over it again, her back arched slightly and another moan left her mouth. Selyna’s eyes rolled in the back of her head at the pleasure his tongue was bringing, a numbing/tingling sensation began to spread all over her hips and down her legs. With two more laps, she let out a loud scream of pleasure as her back arched completely off of the bed and Farkas just continued to lap at her now flowing juices. Selyna slowly came back down to Nirn and let out a low sigh in relief,

“By Azura, that was…”

“Not the end.” Farkas growled as he moved up her body with a fiendish smirk on his lips as he licked them.


	5. Renewed Purpose

 Selyna stepped into Jorrvaskr, eyes shifting to see who was upstairs eating or talking. Farkas was behind her with a grin on his face and surely the smell of her upon him. Although he had not made love to her, he held his head high and looked at her as if he had. She noticed Vilkas, Skjor and several others in Jorrvaskr who were upstairs, looking up at him and she felt her face heat up. It was almost like an invasion of privacy and thankfully no one said anything to her as she went to Aela and asked her for work. Despite that Selyna, Aela and Skjor had kept the secret that the pair tried to convince her to turn, there was still work to be had and she appreciated the gold she received from each job.

“Next time, leave ice brain here.” Aela seemed disgruntled, Selyna could only shake her head at the woman's poor social manners.

Selyna just shrugged her shoulders at the woman’s attitude before leaving Jorrvaskr and started towards the direction of the market, when she came to the market she sold a few items she did not need and bought a few health potions. Looking back up towards Jorrvaskr she could only sigh, Farkas would remain this time as she went with Delphine to Kynesgrove, to prove that she was the Dragonborn. A Nord legend until recently when powers she had not known existed surfaced in her, she had come to understand certain parts of the dragon language and, if she was lucky, she would see images in her mind of animals, people and places she had never seen before. To a point, it frightened her. Selyna had briefly spoken to Master Argneir about it but, he didn’t have a complete answer for her. Now she was left without an answer to one of her most pressing questions.

 

The journey to Kynesgrove was uneventful but, when she arrived at the small settlement of Kynesgrove she looked up to see a large black dragon hovering behind the inn, the same from when she was at the Executioner’s block. It shouted at the ground, the ground making a defnite cracking and crunching noise. Selyna took no time in running behind the inn but, was stopped by a hysterical woman,

“Run! Dragon! Run!” The woman must have feared more for her life than helping because she ran off as quick as she had stopped Selyna.

Selyna could only hold her head up high as she ran up the hill and met up with Delphine who was crouching behind a large protruding rock, the woman looked to her and spoke,

“Are you ready?”

Nodding to the woman, the pair began the rest of their ascent up to the space behind the Kynesgrove Inn. Once at their destination the ground shook with a mighty force as a the black dragon then spoke to the burial mound near them.

“ _Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!”_

His next shout shook the ground, Delphine almost fell to the ground near Selyna, all the dark elf woman could do was widened her stance as she drew her long sword from her back.

“ _Slen tiid vo!”_

The ground shook even more as a large dragon skeleton dug its way from out of the ground and gave a terrifying roar.

“ _Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?”_

“ _Geh, Sahloknir, kaal mir.”_

Selyna decided to make herself known and moved forward, towards the dragon whose flesh and muscle knit back together as the dragons spoke. The black dragon slowly turned its attention towards Selyna, its eyes were cold and hating as they gazed upon her.

“ _Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu’u koraav nid nol dov do hi.”_ His voice, directed at the Dragonborn now was sending shivers down her spine from the raw power that was held inside the words and voice.

Selyna had barely understood the words that had been spoken to her, she could not focus completely on what had been said until he slowed his speech.

“ _You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."_

“I do not take the name of the Dovah, the people give it freely to me.” Selyna spat, she had not wanted the title of Dovahkiin but this only pleased the black dragon.

“ _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.”_ Selyna understood the word _krii_ , the reanimating dragon in front of them on the ground was tasked in slaying her and Delphine.

“Ready your weapon Delphine.” Delphine did as she was told, unsheathing her weapon as Selyna readied her own weapon before charging the dragon that began moving towards her on the ground. The black dragon flew off in a different direction. Selyna dodged the dangerous maw of the dragon to bring her sword down upon its skull, the blood coming from the large gash as she quickly removed her sword. She had to tuck and roll back just so she could wipe the blood from her eyes to see and when she did she watched as Delphine went flying onto the ground nearby. Not thinking twice about the woman, she charged again and this time lodged her sword into the beast’s neck. It rounded on her and sent her flying into a nearby rock. The back of her head had met the rock face and now her whole world was spinning, there were so many images of the dragon in her view that she could not tell which was which. So, she slowly stood up, wobbled a bit then saw the dragon opening his mouth to shout. Before the dragon could get his shout out she had her mouth open and shouted,

“ _FUS RO DAH!”_ The dragon was momentarily stunned but it was enough for Delphine to come running up to the dragon, stab it with her sword and Selyna to grab her sword and force it down with all of her strength into the beast's neck.

The force of the downward drag tore open the side of the dragon’s neck; it roared in pain and snapped at Selyna as she tore her long sword from the dragon’s neck. The viciousness Delphine was seeing in Selyna terrified her, the raw power being emitted from her body was like nothing she had ever witnessed before in her years of fighting. When she was a younger Blade she had always revered the Septim line for the power their Dragonblood contained but, now she was seeing the ferocity of the supposed Dragonborn and was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Selyna was the Dragonborn. Selyna unleashed another shout and Delphine watched as the long sword Selyna owned was forced through the roof of the dragon’s mouth, up through it's skull...ending the dragon's life. The loud whine of pain was the last sound it made as she removed her sword from its mouth and looked back at Delphine with such a seriousness and strength to her that Delphine was almost moved to tears. Then the Blade could only watch as energy she had never seen before swirled around the dark elf woman then it vanished like it had never happened.

“I take it from your look of disbelief that you believe the Nords now.” Selyna slowly moved towards Delphine, gazing at the shock on the woman's face with only a slight interest in the thoughts that were going through the other woman's head.

“I believe you, please. Meet me back at the Sleeping Giant Inn. We have things to discuss it private.” Delphine sounded like she was begging Selyna to meet with her there.

Selyna just shook her head at the woman,

“I will go and speak to the Greybeards first and foremost.” Selyna told her and she could already see the disapproval beginning to mar the woman's face.

It did not matter to Selyna, Delphine had not been the one to help her discover who she was or who she could be. Delphine did not help her to harness and understand her powers so, she had no say in what Selyna did in her life.

 

“I had suspected that this Delphine woman had meant to bring harm to you but, I believe I know what she is. Delphine, I believe, is apart of the last remnants of the Blades.” Master Arngeir held his hands behind his back and thought deeply to himself for a moment before he pulled a book from inside of his robes and handed it to Selyna, she took this book and thanked him.

“The Blades? Did they not protect the Septim line?” Selyna asked him before finding a seat by the hearth and sitting near it, to feel its warm embrace.

“The Blades were first known for their experience in slaying dragons. Then they became known for protecting the line of Dragon's Blood.” He replied to her as sat in a chair near her.

“I do not relish in killing dragon but, I feel as though I must.” Despite killing Sahloknir, Selyna felt lost in that aspect.

In truth, she did envy the _Dov_ for their power, knowledge and their ability to fly. She felt an aching in her soul when she thought about the _Dov_ and how they soared in the sky above her like the memories she saw in her mind.

“Master Arngeir, these images in my head drive me mad. The _Dov_ will seek me out and I feel this...pull, a connection to them and is it making my thoughts conflict.” Selyna put her head in her hands and sighed deeply, trying to calm herself.

She had to be composed, she was the Dragonborn.

“Selyna, you have to understand that we are all chosen for a reason. You were chosen to be the Dragonborn, Akatosh's favored mortal.” Arngeir did not help lift the weight from her shoulders, he continued as he slowly moved from the chair and knelt down next to her.

“Not all are against you. Remember that Selyna.” His hand touched her shoulder gently, hoping that statement alone would comfort her in some way.

“Thank you Arngeir. I will take your words to heart. For now, I must depart. Thank you again.” Selyna hugged the Greybeard softly before getting up with him and leaving High Hrothgar with her destination as Whiterun.

 

Farkas could not keep his eyes off of the door, hadn't been able to since Selyna had left Jorrvaskr. Just as he thought of her, she came in through the front door with such swagger and determination that it threw him off.

“Kodlak wants to talk to you.” Farkas winced at the sound of his voice and so did she, it was hurt and confused.

Farkas swore under his breath as he watched her go downstairs with a pained expression, he could have struck himself for being so awkward to her. Selyna had come in with an air he hadn't been comfortable with and he took his confusion out on her accidentally. So, all he could was go and sulk in some corner to punish himself.

 

“I know you refused Skjor and Aela.” Kodlak seemed tired and his voice sounded like it, he also sounded surprised by her actions.

“Kodlak, I was born in this form. I do not need another to make me even more blood thirsty or powerful than I already already capable of.” Kodlak was pleased by her actions, she understood that despite the perks of having the beast blood, it was more a curse than anything.

“I have caught wind of Aela's vengeance, it does not welcome good intentions or actions back upon us. You must know this. Skjor was close to her and his death affects us all but she takes this too far.” Kodlak’s sounded very weak, it made her worry for him and she watched as he stood up and moved to the other side of the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

“I’m getting old. I know that when my passing comes I will be forced into Hircine's Realm and not Sovngarde. I wish for the place my ancestors call home. After studying ancient texts I have found the source of the curse for the Companions. A coven of witches who are called The Glenmoril Witches, our ancestors wanted to become powerful and the witches were a means to an end. I have found how to cleanse a one of us from the curse. Understand this, I want no one but you and I to know this.” Selyna imagined that it took a great deal of trust for him to place this task into her hands.

“I will help you Kodlak. You seek this to end this and I will be the instrument to bring about the end of this all for you.” Her voice was above a whisper and once she finished speaking, he moved closer to her as she pulled out her map, waiting his instructions.

“Near Bilegulch Mine there is a place called Glenmoril Coven. Bring back a head then we will proceed from there.” Kodlak marked Bilegulch Mine on her map then sat back down after doing so and took up his tankard of ale then drank deeply.

“I will find these witches and do as you instructed.” Selyna bowed to him then moved to the door to his room but she stopped, turned and looked back at him.

“Thank you Kodlak… for trusting me with this matter.” She gave him a small smile but she only received a curt nod from the man.

Selyna walked up stairs with purpose, Kodlak had trusted her and no one else to help him with his own personal quest and she felt humbled greatly by his trust.

“Selyna.” Farkas’s voice brought her out of her thoughts as the owner of said voice stepped in front of her.

“I have things to do Farkas, maybe some other time.” Farkas felt the hurt radiating from her words and he moved to stop her but the look she gave him told him that she had no qualms about moving him out of the way if she had to.

“Let me apologize to you.” Farkas's voice was soft and he was sincere but she wanted him to really think about what he had done.

“I must leave but when I return we will talk. Do not follow me this time, I would like to be alone with my own thoughts or awhile.” Farkas could see she was lying but he let her have her space, watching her leave Jorrvaskr.

Farkas decided that when she came back he would give her the Amulet of Mara that he had in his pack, he would ask her for her hand in marriage. He would make her proud as her husband and provider. Farkas could be what she wanted and needed and one day, after everything settled, he could give her children to cherish and love.

“What bothers you brother?” Vilkas tapped his brother's shoulder as he came to stand by his somber twin,

“I take it the new blood has your wits about you.” Vilkas directed his brother to the table so that they could share a mead or two together whilst eating.

“I am not as versed in women as you brother.” Farkas confessed as he hung his head low, he did not want to admit such information to his brother but he felt defeated.

Vilkas could only laugh merrily at his twin, he clapped his twin on the shoulder with a smile on his face but saw the envious look his brother shot him.

“Women are a mystery to any man brother. Bedding them is the easy part but, marrying one? I can not see myself as one to settle down with any one woman. It just…doesn’t fit me. That woman is one of kind, literally brother. She is the Dragonborn, destiny has written her song in the past. How do you expect to be able to please such a woman? The woman probably has leagues of Nord men throwing themselves at her feet despite being a dark elf.” Vilkas could not help but grin from ear to ear when his brother let out a growl of jealousy from low in his chest.

“Yes brother, the men of Nirn will tremble at your might. I do not understand you in this, you have the unmarried women in the town but you choose the Dragonborn? Brother, there are far more homely lasses than her...she will never be able to settle down.” Vilkas was concerned for his brother and Farkas could see that he was but he felt that Selyna was different from the other woman, not just because she was the Dragonborn but he could not explain what it was.

Farkas sighed before he set his mead down and gave his brother a look that spoke volumes,

“I want no other brother. She comes from strength; it is in her spirit and her heart. I need to prove to her that I am a man who is willing to give her what she needs or wants.” Farkas could only hope he was right, women needed to know that the man they fancied could provide for them as well as protect them. He could only hope Selyna was the same.

“Brother, all I can say is enjoy trying to woo her.” Vilkas stood and left his twin to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. New Friends and the Death of a Harbinger

Selyna wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked into Falkreath, the armor and sword she was currently using was in dire need of either selling or mending. The bigger settlement made her feel small, like a lost child and in the dark with the rain and lightning it made finding the blacksmith hard.

“Are you looking for the blacksmith?” Selyna turned to look behind her, a slender blonde Nord woman with a bow strapped across her chest had just come to stand behind her.

The Nord woman wore furs so; Selyna assumed she was a hunter by trade. Selyna couldn't deny that the Nord woman was beautiful but, she looked at anyone else with such disdain that Selyna swore she was friendlier to strangers than the townsfolk. The Nord woman had two chunks of her hair in front that pulled to the back to come to a braid on the back of her head. Her skin wasn't dirty like most huntsmen, clean to show off her lightly tanned skin.

“Yes. As you can see, my armor is in need of repair.” Selyna sized up the Nord woman but the woman did not size her up, she just stood proud looking at Selyna.

“I did notice that. You appeared to need guidance.” This Nord woman did not seem to have any problem talking to her as some Nords did so, Selyna welcomed the relief.

“I am Aeri. Hunter and protector of the forest in this area.” Aeri motioned for Selyna to follow and she complied, once they reached the blacksmith Aeri turned to her.

“Thank you for your help Aeri. I must repay you.” Selyna bowed to her new acquaintance then looked the woman in the face.

“I require nothing. I am not one to ask for a favor in return for my help.” Selyna nodded to Aeri but when the Nord went to pass her, she smelled faintly of wet dog, this caught Aeri's attention.

“I may need further help. I am willing to trust you but I will not speak of it until we are out of the town.” Selyna whispered into the woman's ear, Aeri nodded and slowly made her way out of the town.

Selyna sold a few extra ore before buying herself a set of Steel Plate armor accompanied by a Dwarven sword. After changing into her new suit of armor, she sold her old armor then went to find Aeri. She found the woman outside of the town, out of earshot and sight of the guards, leaning against a tree.

“You have a dog to help you with hunting?” Selyna's blood red eyes searched for anything nearby.

“I do not. Dogs get in the way.” Aeri looked at Selyna quizzically, sensing that Selyna knew more than she was letting on.

“I have a need to get to Glenmoril Cove. You're friend must know where I must go.” Selyna told Aeri when she saw her stiffen in fear, her eyes shifted around them for a few seconds.

“I am not forcing you to do this. I am doing this for someone who doesn't want the curse anymore.” Selyna pleaded,

“I know where it is.” Both Aeri and Selyna looked around themselves until a werewolf came from behind Aeri, he kept behind her in a submissive manner.

“I could smell the Companions on you. Not many know the beasts that live within their souls but, I do.”

“Sinding, I told you to stay farther away from the city.” Aeri turned and touched the werewolf she called Sinding, on his cheek with an affectionate look in her eyes.

“It is the only way to help them.” Selyna told the pair.

“You must promise not to reveal that I am alive or cause Aeri any problems.” Selyna could tell Sinding loved Aeri, it was sweet to see that despite his curse that even he could feel love towards a normal woman.

“I am better than that. I know the ways of stealth so, if someone needs to be silenced....I can be the one to do so.” Aeri and Sinding exchanged looks.

“Morrowind and Solstheim are dangerous places.” Was the only explanation she gave them.

“Then I will show you where the Glenmoril witches hide.” Sidning turned away from the women before motioning for them to follow him.

 

Farkas could only sit next to Kodlak’s body. The shock from their leader dying could be felt in every member of the Companions. Selyna was the only one not present and it angered Vilkas that she was not there to help protect their beloved leader. Vilkas had went to stand outside and when he saw Selyna coming up the steps to Jorrvaskr he moved forward to intercept her.

“Where have you been?” Vilkas practically snarled at her.

Selyna gave him a harsh look before answering.

“Kodlak sent me out on a job, I was doing as he had instructed.”

“You were not here to protect Jorrvaskr.” He was beyond angry; she could feel the anger radiating from him, she was sure if she pushed forward with anger that he might just change.

“What happened?” Her face became awash with fear and concern before she ran past Vilkas, into Jorrvaskr.

What she saw made her cringe, Kodlak lay dead in front of the large hearth that was surrounded by tables. Selyna could not have imagined the old man falling in battle or a person catching him off guard, this was a personal blow to everyone.

“The Silver Hand attacked while you were gone.” Farkas mumbled as his eyes kept focus on Kodlak as if the look would make the old man spring back to life.

“I want the bastards that did this!” Vilkas roared angrily and looked over at Selyna with a purpose.

“We are going to Driftshade Refuge, it’s near Dawnstar. You will help me avenge Kodlak and retrieve the shards of Wuuthrad.” Selyna felt like she couldn’t refuse Vilkas, he was obviously angry and out for blood, Silver Hand blood.

“I will follow.” She said to him in defeat.

“Then let’s go.”

Selyna took one look at Farkas and left with his brother. He couldn’t face her and a part of her wanted him to stop his brother but she knew he would not. With a heavy sigh, she exited Jorrvaskr following Vilkas.

 

“Vilkas, stop.” Selyna stopped, her breathing was heavy and she was fighting to steady it.

Turning to her, his breathing was still steady even after running a good part of the way,

“The longer we wait the more of a chance they have to take the rest of us out.” He was still furious, his eyes told her that much.

“Vilkas, I am not a werewolf! I cannot keep up with this pace!” She coughed a few times before she leaned against a nearby rock for support.

“Weak! Keep moving!” He grabbed her arm but she tore from his grip faster than he had expected.

“I will not say it aga—“ A blow to his face knocked him back onto his backside, blood came from his mouth and he quickly spit it out before looking up at her.

Vilkas lightly touched his cheek as he looked up at her, he let out a low growl as he felt threatened by her.

“Am I weak now? Always on guard waiting for the next move! Despite being a werewolf I can still best you!” Her face was almost red with fury as she looked down at Vilkas.

“I have trained since I could walk. I can take a man twice your size down. What you lack is discipline and the respect your fellow warriors deserve and that will be your downfall. No wonder the House of Redoran could easily beat back the Nords in ancient times; you think you are the best on Nirn that no other race can best you.” Selyna sighed then extended her hand to him and he took it, pulling himself up with her help.

“Let’s go. I want to avenge Kodlak….I need to.” Selyna saw the look in Vilkas's eyes, the sadness and anger there seemed to make his eyes glaze, he looked as if he was ready to cry.

No woman would see him cry.

 

Driftshade Refuge was unfortunately teeming with Silver Hand, ready for a fight or an ambush.

“Are you any good with a bow?” Vilkas whispered to her as they hid behind a large group of rocks near the Silver Hand base.

“Of course, warriors in the House of Redoran—“

“Are probably trained to handle every weapon known to man.” He finished for her; she gave him a glare while he just smirked.

“Are you good with a bow Vilkas?”

“Of course not! I’m not el—ow!” Vilkas was swiftly elbowed in his ribs, shooting her a glare he continued,

“Little elf, can you just please…?” He motioned towards the bow he was carrying on his back.

Selyna rolled her eyes at the Nord and held her hand out to him; he removed the bow from his back and placed it in her hands. Her experienced hands held the bow and her eyes went to Vilkas, then she reached in her knapsack and pulled out arrows wrapped in deer skin.

“You are fortunate that I always carry a few arrows with me.” Selyna whispered before she slowly crept around to find her first target.

Once an unguarded head came into her view, she took aim and crouched low to avoid being seen when she fired. A low whistle was heard as soon as Selyna unleashed the arrow in the direction of the Silver Hand member’s head. What followed the whistle was a thunk, grunt and a bam! The dead Silver Hand fell to the ground hard and incited the rest of the Silver hand outside of Driftshade Refuge. Vilkas drew his sword and charged around the corner and up into the oncoming fray, rage and sorrow filling each step and each swing. Selyna slung the bow over her upper torso and unsheathed her sword so she could join the fray along with Vilkas. His roars of anger and triumph were almost deafening as they cut through the few members there were outside the Refuge. Once the last man was cut down, Vilkas looked over to the door, seeing the heads of werewolves on pikes.

“I cannot describe the emotions that run through me when I see such things.” Vilkas told her as he ground his teeth,

“This murder should be dealt with accordingly. It is shameful what happens here. I...I know it can be hard to control but going so far just too…Monstorous.” Selyna shook her head, moved towards the door and wretched it open.

“If only you knew.” Vilkas said before following her inside.

 

Once they were inside they both became cautious,

“I saw no one escape so we have the element of surprise.” Vilkas whispered to her before sniffing the air.

“They are farther down.” Vilkas moved forward but kept a slow pace as he held his sword at the ready.

Selyna sheathed her sword and removed the bow from her person then, notched an arrow before following Vilkas down a few flights of stairs before stopping in front of a closed door. Vilkas tested the air then grinned,

“I take it the excitement starts here.” Selyna pulled the arrow back and Vilkas slowly opened the door.

The first arrow lodged itself in the chest of a nearby Silver Hand and startled the others in the room. An archer moved down the stairs and moved farther back into the room so that he was out of shot but, Selyna was quick to act. Her swift actions caught Vilkas by surprise as she jumped to the side of him, jumped off of the platform and unsheathed her sword just in time to catch the archer in the gut and prevent the arrow he had notched from flying at Vilkas. She knocked the archer back as he began to bleed out then ran back towards the two who were fighting Vilkas, took out ones’ knees out while Vilkas decapitated the other. A sigh escaped Selyna’s mouth after Vilkas drove his sword into the heart of the Silver Hand on his knees.

“Every single one of them must die Selyna or we will never find peace.” Vilkas told her and she just shook her head and looked up at him,

“And they are the monsters? Vilkas—“

“They will all die or we will never again see peace.”

 

The cellar of Driftshade Refuge was dark and moist, it was chill so the brews housed there would be perfect for drinking but it made Selyna shiver.

“After being in Skyrim for a few months, I am still not accustomed to such chill. It goes down to my very soul.” Selyna whispered as they descended down, further into the cellar.

“Shh.” Vilkas said into her ear as they reached the bottom stair.

The pair sneakily moved forward in the barely lit hall until they spotted a door, the laughter of others could be heard coming from behind the door they stood before. Vilkas moved in front of her first and slowly opened the door, peering in only to see large barrels for distilling and spying four unawares Silver Hand with flagons of ale in their hands. They were perfect targets, drunk and barely able to hold a sword. Vilkas carefully moved into the room and moved directly to the right of him to hide in the shadows of the corner. Selyna, instead, moved to the left and hid behind one of the large barrels and peered around its side to watch the drunken Silver Hand. The air was cold coming from the large break in the wall near her and it made her teeth clatter together, this is what she hated about Skyrim, the damned cold all of the time. But, she pulled the bow from her upper body and readied an arrow then aimed it at one of the Silver Hand’s head. Her red eyes looked to Vilkas, who was closing the door gently, and waited for him to give her a signal. Selyna’s red eyes returned to the head she was pointed the arrow at and watched Vilkas from the corner of her eye. Lifting his head just so in an upwards nod, gave her the signal. The arrow was let loose and the Silver Hand fell to the ground with a hard thud and panicked the others.

A roar from the corner echoed in the room as Vilkas charged the now smaller group. Taking two of them in the gut with his sword and the third was dispatched by another arrow but this time in the neck.

“They are crafty, these Silver Hand. Digging a tunnel under the Refuge, I cannot say I would have done the same.” Vilkas said as he wiped his blade clean of blood on the fur armor one of the dead men were wearing.

“I wouldn’t dare think of it. Nords and Khajiit can stomach this degree of cold but not I.” Selyna spat.

Her deft hands removed the arrows from the dead men and placed them back in her newly acquired quiver she had lifted from a dead archer on the upper level of the refuge. Vilkas rolled his eyes at her and moved into the tunnel, she followed only because she was not one to be left behind. It was a short walk before they were in a large chamber with two large iron cages atop a perch. One held a werewolf and the other a dead horse,

“This one…is not of a sound mind, is he?” Selyna asked as she approached the caged werewolf.

It made no move towards her but it stared at her in such a heart breaking way that she could have sobbed.

“No. He is the animal we try not to become. Pain, torture and starvation do this to us.” Vilkas spoke in such a sad voice it made her wonder if he had ever come close to losing himself such as the caged one had.

“If I were to try and free him?”

“He would attack you as soon as the door opened.” He noticed the frown on her face as she pulled her bow from her around her chest.

A merciful killing was what she did and it torn at her heart to do it but the animal was a danger to himself and others if let back into Skyrim. Once the creature lay dead, she picked the lock and pulled the arrow from it with a sense of detachment and proceeded to go into the passageway down the ramp from the cages. A Silver Hand woman came into view and rushed Selyna, but she was not quick enough. The longsword was unsheathed in seconds and buried in the woman’s chest, Vilkas wasn’t surprised at this course of action. Selyna was in love with his brother and seeing that caged wolf must have triggered something inside of her because the hardness she carried in her eyes told him that every Silver Hand would die by her hand.


	7. To Be Remembered

Seeing and killing the caged wolf had done more damage to her than she had wanted. It brought unpleasant thoughts to her head, seeing Farkas’s head on a pike in one of these Silver Hand refuges made her angry, made her hate and made her realize just how attached she had become to the Farkas. It brought her to the point of fear because of the feelings she held for him, she had considered herself a warrior. Bathing in the blood of her foes, drinking ale after great battles but loving a man? It hadn’t been on her mind even when Farkas had delved in places she had never dared think about. It brought a blush to her face for a moment before opening up the door in front of her and entering a small lit room. Vilkas tested the air and looked at her,

“I can smell the shards of Wuuthrad, it is very close.” He moved to the ascending stairs and pointed up them.

“Let us finish this Vilkas.” Selyna ran up the stairs as he followed behind her.

“Get them!” A Silver Hand male said while a woman readied her bow from the platform above.

Selyna rushed into the fray, swinging madly as if in a blood craze that Vilkas could not keep up with. He slashed and hacked at the last of the Silver Hand along with her, pouring out all of his guilt, anger, hatred, frustration and sadness into his strokes until they all lay upon the ground, dead. Pulling a bit of cloth from her knapsack, Selyna gently placed the shards of Wuuthrad into the cloth, wrapped it up and placed in inside her knapsack. Vilkas sat down at the table and let his head fall into his hands; Selyna sat down next to him and waited. Soft sobs came from Vilkas moments later, tears for the man who was a father to him and what life would be like now that he was gone.

“You will see him one day Vilkas. In Sovngarde.” Selyna said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and let him spill his emotions out to her.

 

Jorrvaskr was quiet when they returned from Driftshade Refuge half a week later. The mourning of Kodlak was still not complete; Aela sat in Jorrvaskr, by the front and moved when she saw the two arrive.

“Kodlak has been taken up to the Skyforge not long ago. You…may join us in our mourning.” With that statement, she left without another word.

“Let us to pay our respects to Kodlak. He deserves it.” Vilkas’s grief had taken on a new form; the strength he carried was still there but doubled now.

Vilkas had felt that Kodlak would watch over him in his life until his day came and that gave to him a sense of comfort to know. So, he walked up to the SkyForge with Selyna in tow so both of them could pay their respects to the late Harbinger. Once the pair came to the top, they saw the funeral pyre upon the SkyForge and the sight moved Selyna to silent tears. She stood behind Aela with Vilkas next to her,

“Who will come forth?” Eorlund's voice was low and somber, the older man was grieving as well not only for his son who was missing but now his dear friend.

Aela slowly stepped forward, her eyes were glazed over but they held a fire inside of them.

“I shall.” Her voice had just the hint of a quiver as she began,

“Before the Ancestral Flame..”

“We grieve.” Replied the rest of the companions said when she paused.

“At his loss..” Eorlund practically sobbed out his statement.

“We Weep.” The companions added in unison.

Vilkas moved forward towards the pyre, his voice deep and full of emotion.

“For the Fallen..”

“We shout.” Selyna let the tears come freely now, to see the dedication and emotion in every Companions' face was endearing, Kodlak would not be forgotten to any one in this small group.

“And for ourselves..” Farkas rasped,

“We take our leave.”

Aela picked up a burning torch near the pyre then lit the wood Kodlak rested upon. Flames engulfed the pyre, mercilessly devouring the wood and Kodlak in it's jaws. Aela then asked the circle to depart to the Underforge to grieve apart from the rest of the Companions. The others left for Jorrvaskr which left Eorlund and Selyna alone, watching Kodlak's funeral pyre. 

“Lass.” Eorlund moved towards her, his voice low to the point of a hushed whisper.

“Eorlund?” Selyna gave him a confused look as he approached her,

“Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad?” He received a nod as his answer.

“I’ll need to prepare them for mounting again.” 

Selyna removed the cloth holding the fragments from her knapsack and held them out to him,

“It was an honor to hold them.” She bowed to him as she held the fragments before him.

“Don’t get too flowery on me lass.” She could not help but smile at Eorlund, he wanted her to be strong despite that he had grown to have a soft spot for Selyna.

“Of course I have a small favor to ask of you.” There was a wicked glint in his eye,

“I thought you told me once to never—“

“There’s another piece. Kodlak kept in his personal things. I am not so sure I am the best to go through his personal things right now.” Selyna should have been offended and disgusted at Eorlund’s favor but something inside of her told her she had to do this.

“I will do this for you.” She answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

There was no more time for grieving, she had been asked to retrieve something and she would do as she was asked. Selyna made her way down and into Jorrvaskr, Tilma was nowhere to be seen so, she walked downstairs and down the hall to Kodlak’s room. Then, Selyna searched the chest at the end of the bed; she searched the wardrobe then, the end table right next to his bed. A book with a sharp end protruding from it caught her eye so, she picked the book up, opened it to find the last shard of Wuuthrad. Then she noticed handwriting in the book so, she flipped to the previous page and began reading.

‘ _In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers start with Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, until we come to Terrfyg, who first turned is to the ways of the beast, He tries to enter Sovngarde, but before he can even approach Tsun, he is set upon by a great wolf, who pulls him into the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine laughs with welcoming arms._

_Terrfyg seems regretful, but also eager to join Hircine after a lifetime of service as a beast._

_Then I see every next Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me, and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a stranger I had not seen before. As I look into her eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged away Terrfyg, and she and I draw weapons together._

_I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some import.”_

As she read on, she realized that she could have been the stranger in Kodlak’s dream and that Kodlak feigned ignorance because he felt that he had to. Tears soon began to run anew as she continued to read, honored by his words. Once she finished reading the journal, she placed it safely back in the end table before slowly made her way back to the SkyForge with a new resolve. 

“I have brought you the last fragment Eorlund.” She presented the last fragment to him and he took it with a smile on his face.

“The Circle grieves in the Underforge, I think they will be waiting for you.” He hinted and she nodded to him.

“Thank you Eorlund.” She bowed to him then proceeded to the Underforge.

The stone door moved to her touch and she moved inside,

“The old man had a wish before he died and he could not fulfill it.” Vilkas looked angrily to each member of the Circle.

“Being moon-born is not as much as a curse as you think it is Vilkas.” Aela angrily fired back.

“That’s fine for you Aela. But he wanted to be clean.” Selyna moved further into the Underforge and noticed Farkas slide his eyes to be upon her.

“He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the stories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken away from him!” Vilkas growled menacingly at Aela as she looked ready to fight him over the whole ordeal.

“And you avenged him Vilkas, what more is there?” Tension was running high between Vilkas and Aela it was to the point of suffocation.

“Kodlak did not care for venegeance, Aela.” Farkas softly added but, he received a angry glare from Aela.

“No, Farkas, he didn’t. And that is not what this is about.” Vilkas went and leaned against the wall before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood.” Aela huffed at Vilkas’s statement then looked up at Selyna.

“You’re right. It’s what he wanted, and he deserved to have it.” Submission didn’t seem to be her strong suit but Vilkas was one of two Alpha males now and she would relent whether she liked it or not.

“Kodlak spoke to me. That there was a way to cleanse his soul, even in death.” Vilkas now looked at Selyna and she gave him a curt nod.

“You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor.” Selyna’s interest peaked then as she moved forward to stand near Farkas.

“Ysgramor? The First Harbinger?” Selyna asked and Vilkas nodded.

“There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of the northern steel, we can’t even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it’s in pieces for a thousand years.” 

“And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim.” Everyone turned to look at Eorlund as the master smith moved into the room.

“Just because something is, doesn’t mean it must be.” Eorlund pulled the reforged Wuuthrad from his back, the glimmering metal, the intricate designs upon the axe, everyone gasped in awe at the reforged work of beauty.

The battle axe was massive but it was a thing of beauty, the metal was polished and every detail as it had been was now anew, it had arisen from the burning embers of the forge to return to the hands of heroes.

“The blade is a weapon. A weapon is a tool, tools are meant to be broken. And repaired.” Eorlund's face held all the respect and adoration for Wuuthrad, the masterpiece reforged anew.

“That is…that…is that Wuuthrad?” Vilkas was in utter shock, Wuuthrad was gorgeous.

“Reforged, thanks to your Shield-Sister I finally had all of the pieces.” Eorlund moved forward into the light of the Underforge, looking at Selyna as he came to stand by her.

“The flames of Kodlak have fueled Wuuthrad rebirth, and now they shall meet again. Go to the Tomb of Ysgramor.” Eorlund turned and handed Wuuthrad to Selyna.

The weight of Wuuthrad in her hands felt right to her, as if its purpose was to lend her strength when she needed it.

“You will bear Wuuthrad to the tomb. Now go.” 

 

After asking around where the Tomb of Ysgramor was located, Selyna took a wagon up to Winterhold and from there she followed her marked map northwest of the town until she came to frigid water, she had half a mind to turn back but she knew she had to persevere . Selyna walked to the west until she saw the ship she had been told to look out for. So, now she thought she would have to swim. Thinking quickly, she jumped onto the nearest floating ice and continued to jump onto other floating ice until she finally reached the shore with only wet feet then, she walked on the shore to the right and followed it until the path met ancient Nordic ruins. Climbing to the top, Selyna looked down and saw a lit brazier next to a door so, she walked down the stairs that were connected to the ruins and opened the door up to see that Aela, Farkas, Vilkas were all waiting down at the end of short stairs. Once she descended she looked upon the statue of a tall Nord man, a helmet that protruded upward on his head, the man looked like he had built to defeat giants and his hands in a position that suggested Wuuthrad was once held there.

“This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. We must be cautious.” Vilkas told her warily, which meant they would be fighting spirits or skeletons.

“Wait, are you not coming?” She asked as she saw that he did not move with them.

“Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart. I do not regret what I had done at Driftshage and my mind and heart are still grieving. I shall stay here; Farkas and Aela will accompany you.” With that, he turned and sat in front of the statue next to its stone cape.

Selyna removed Wuuthrad from her back and placed it up in Ysgramors' hands and by doing so, the door behind the statue opened, revealing a hidden passageway.

“I pray to Azura that we all make it out of here alive.” Selyna whispered before moving into the passageway with Aela and Farkas in tow.

“I will follow you until I can no longer do so.” Faras promised.

“We will reach Kodlak and help him be cleansed.” Aela added.

“He will be cleansed,” Selyna told them, her resolve firm and her belief that they would cleanse Kodlaks' spirit on high.

 

 

 


	8. Laid to Rest

 “These apparitions do not let up.” Aela commented as they took a reprieve after being assaulted by several ghosts of former companions.

“It is a test we must pass.” Selyna breathed heavily as she leaned against a nearby wall, looking at the water on the floor and how it glimmered in the light.

Aela had to delve into Selyna’s arrows in this room as it seemed the ghosts were much stronger in this room than the last and she was currently collecting all of the arrows that had fallen out of the apparitions when they were sent to ther afterlife once more.

“I can handle more than they can throw at me.” Farkas growled and he turned his attention towards Selyna.

“After we finish in this tomb, I wish to speak with you in private.” His hot breath tickled her ear as her cheeks darkened.

“Yes, we need to talk.” She agreed.

“Let’s keep moving.” Aela suggested and they went to the other side of the room.

They spotted spotted spider eggs and Farkas visibly tensed at the sight of the eggs.

“I cannot go any further.” Farkas said before they crossed into the darkened back room with spider eggs.

“What’s the matter Farkas?” Aela rolled her eyes and moved forward to avoid the conversation.

“Ever since the Dustman’s Cairn the big crawly ones terrify me. I’m not proud but I will wait here until for your return.” Farkas looked unsure but Selyna nodded.

“We shall return.” She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Can we continue?” Aela growled impatiently and Selyna quickly moved to follow the woman.

“The way is webbed shut.” Selyna said as she pulled her long sword from her back.

“Not for long. Be ready, I hear things moving about behind this webbing.” She cautioned and Aela notched an arrow, ready for the enemies behind the webbing.

With a hard downward stroke, the webbing broke but only just so, Selyna gave it another powerful swing and two spiders crawled off of the walls of the cavern. Aela brought one down with an arrow between the eyes while Selyna kicked the other and slammed her sword into two of its legs. The spider lurched and screeched in pain before attempting to respond but, an arrow became lodged in its abdomen and staggered the large creature. Charging the Frostbite spider, it reared on its hind legs, giving Selyna a perfect opening to thrust her sword up into its body. Silencing it for good. Before they could enter the next room two more spiders were quickly dispatched,

“I can see why ice brain is terrified of these beasts. I heard their venom can be fatal if not treated properly.” Aela gave a quick shiver as she pulled her dagger from its sheath on her belt and proceeded to slash the doorway free of webbing.

“The path is once again clear.” Aela mumbled as she continued forward.

Selyna was right behind her but, grabbed the other woman and pulled her back once she noticed the giant Frostbite spider coming down from the ceiling slowly.

“What the—“ Aela swore when Selyna pointed to the Giant Frostbite Spider waiting for them to be caught in its trap.

“I can use a bow as good as you, if we split the arrows and attack from different angles we can beat it.” Selyna whispered as she sheathed her long sword and removed the bow from her upper body.

Aela split the arrows she had left into two separate piles and handed one pile to Selyna then Aela moved quickly out into the room. Giving the giant spider a barrage of arrows as her companion did the same but on the opposite side of the room. The spider began to stumbled so, Selyna unsheathed her long sword and wrapped the bow around her chest then proceeded to run the spider through. After the giant Frostbite Spider lay dead in the center of the room the pair collected as many fallen arrows as they could before they continued to a gate that was controlled by a chain, Aela pulled the chain and let Selyna go first to take the lead. The pair of women came upon a crypt and both of them cursed lightly,

“Draugr.” Selyna mumbled as she rolled her eyes, draugr were not creatures she wanted to come into contact with.

“Shh, do you hear that?” Aela asked before they moved forward together slowly.

“Are the living among the dead?” A ghostly voice sounded.

Aela’s arrows could not be fast enough as she assaulted a ghost who came running towards her; Selyna had unsheathed her long sword yet again and charged another apparition who had appeared. 

“I feel as though I will get tired of killing these spirits.” Aela yelled as she fired one last arrow into the enemy in front of her.

“I could not agree more.” Selyna ground out as she delivered a final blow to a spirit before her.

 

“Such a large mammoth skull, I have not felled one myself but seeing this. This is a prize worthy of becoming a trophy.” Selyna ran her hands over an old, clean mammoth skull.

It felt smooth under her fingertips,

“Such strength is what every Nord is bred from. Able to kill a mammoth and feed our families for weeks.” Aela looked proudly at the giant skull, boasting her ancestry like any proud Nord.

“Have you thought about that Aela?” Selyna wondered, she looked to the Nord woman and received a confused look in return.

“Thought of what?” As soon as the statement came out of Aela's mouth she understood.

“Having a family? A warrior has no time for a family.” Aela's resolve seemed unbreakable but, Selyna just smiled before speaking again.

“I thought that warriors want their bloodline preserved. Have you not thought of what you will not be leaving behind when you go to Hircine’s Hunting Grounds? I was taught that when the time came, I would have to put my mantle aside and teach my children to be proud warriors like their mother and their ancestors before them.” A great archer like Aela could not pass onto the afterlife without imparting her skill in the children she could bear.

“I will think on this.” Was all her companion said.

“Let us continue up past that door.” Selyna cautiously moved up to the door with Aela behind her, the door opened at her touch and she peered inside to see a large chamber ahead.

Once they moved inside they saw how large the chamber actually was, it was much larger and taller than Jorrvaskr with a pyre in the middle of the room.

“How curious.” 

The pair moved towards the blue flames and both gasped when Kodlak appeared on the other side of it, seemingly warming his hands with the fires' help.

“Kodlak.” Aela’s voice quivered as she looked upon her late Harbinger, her eyes glazed in the tears she would refuse to shed.

Selyna slowly moved to stand beside the ghostly Harbinger.

“Greetings Shield-Sister.” His voice had a ghostly touch to it but Selyna swore it was Kodlak.

“Kodlak, is that you?” Aela softly pleaded,

“Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I are warming by the fire here, evading Hircine.” Kodlak’s ghostly eyes moved about the room and before settling on Selyna once more with a smile.

“But Kodlak, there is no one else here with us.” Selyna reasoned but Kodlak just gave a knowing smile.

“You see only me because your heart knows me as the Companions Leader. I’d wager old Vignar would see half of my predecessors. But I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped in Hircine’s realm. And they all see you. You’ve brought honor to the Companions and they will not soon forget.” Kodlak looked at her with respect, Selyna could only bow to him.

“Vilkas said that there is a chance you could still be cured, is this true Kodlak?” Aela asked when she took a few steps forward

“Did he now? I can only hope. Do you still have the witch’s head?” He received a nod from Selyna then watched as she removed one of the heads and held it aloft.

“Excellent, now throw it into the fire. It will release their magic…for me at least.” Kodlak watched as she did as he had instructed and placed it upon the burning blue flame.

The head crackled and burst into flame, the flame consumed the head like a hungry wolf then suddenly a large red wolf apparition appeared in front of them. Kodlak tried to beat it with his fists and Aela began letting arrows fly into it before Selyna could even unsheathe her long sword. Once she did, she joined in the fight until a downward blow from her sword made the wolf howl in unimaginable pain then it faded into nothingness.

“Kodlak, have we succeeded?” Selyna's breaths short as she looked up at him,

“Please tell us Kodlak. Tell us you can go to Sovngarde.” Aela added as she came to stand next to Selyna.

Kodlak smiled down at them,

“And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift. Perhaps the heroes of old will help me in my endeavor to rescue the Harbingers from Hircine’s Hunting Grounds. It will be a great battle. Now, it is time for me to go, you will lead the Companions in the never ending quest for honor and glory.” Kodlak pointed to Selyna as she slowly faded away.

“Did I hear right, did he say you were to lead the Companions?” Aela snapped,

“Does this upset you?” Selyna asked cautiously, ready for a fight if need be.

“I’m just surprised. But, let me be the first to call you as such…Harbinger.” She gave Selyna a small smile.

Selyna then turned to the wooden steps and moved towards them before stopping and turning to Aela,

“Will I see you back at Jorrvaskr Aela?” 

“This is the Tomb of Ysgramor…I wish to commune…for a while.” She gave a nod and Selyna continued up the stairs, which led to a secret door into the first chamber.

The chamber with Ysgramor standing proudly with Wuuthrad in his grasp.

“ _We watch you bring the Companions honor. Take Wuuthrad and use it well.”_ Selyna almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice but, she did not disobey it.

She took Wuuthrad into her hands once more and looked up at Ysgramor,

“I will not fail you or any before me.”

 

Farkas watched his new Harbinger train behind Jorrvaskr with mild interest, only just a week before she was just a normal Companion but now she led them with an iron fist and a kind heart. They had not spoken since Ysgramor's tomb partly because she had immersed herself in learning the ways and history of the Companions.

“Selyna.” Farkas said loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped her training and sheathed Wuuthrad upon her back, Farkas had to admit that when she wielded Wuuthrad it made him shiver with need.

“Farkas, is there something you need?” She wiped the sweat from her brow and came to stand under the roof of the outside eating area.

He held out ale for her and she gladly received it, after a hearty swig she looked at him once more.

“You wish to speak. Well, then we shall speak.” She sat down at the nearest table and waited for him to sit down with her so they could speak.

Farkas slowly sat down next to her before he spoke, noticing she was wearing an Amulet of Mara.

“I have questions that need answering. Firstly, are you doing fine?” She seemed surprised by his question but nodded,

“I have attained something that can never compare to what I was doing for House Redoran. Such an honor cannot be achieved where I was before. Seeing how the Companions act, how they handle their business and feelings these past few months have amazed me. I do not wish to be anywhere else.” The pride that shone on her face elated him, she had taken to her new post well.

“What will you do about the worsening war or the dragons?” His question put an immediate frown on her face, she had not thought about the dragons since before Ysgramor's Tomb.

“I will have to deal with the dragons, I am the Dragonborn, and so I have no other choice. As for the war…I could not say which side is more at fault. I will just have to handle each of these situations one at a time.” Her eyes held such confusion and sadness that it torn at his heart to see her thus.

His hand wrapped around hers and she smiled sadly,

“You have so much to deal with and it saddens me that you are the only one to solve these problems.” He let his eyes drop to her Amulet of Mara, 

“Selyna, Marry me.”

 

 

 


End file.
